The Black Marc
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: Cambiaría las cosas aunque eso le costase el alma,la marca en su ojo era el recordatorio del pacto, de como su magnifico mayordomo la ayudaría, mientras que de a poco la devoraba.dark fic, UA, Ooc.Dark Jacob.gracias por leer, besos.
1. EL CONTRATO

El siguiente fic, posee escenas de extrema violencia, con actos siniestros y cargado con escenas sexuales fuertes, por favor, bajo esta recomendación, lean a conciencia, la advertencia por mi parte ya esta dada.

Gracias a mi Beta, Mony Black, una gran amiga de la misteriosa tierra de México, que me ayudo y me alentó a escribir la historia, gracias nena.

La actualización de la historia siempre se hará primeramente en el blog que poseo junto a otras dos excelentes escritoras, Mony y Kri, después de una semana actualizare en fanfiction, así que si desean leerla de antemano no duden en pasar por ahí primero, y puede ser que tambien les guste las historias que ellas tienen y las mías, gracias.

http : / / black – red – white – twilight . blogspot . com / (todo junto)

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de propiedad de Meyer, y la historia esta ligeramente inspirada en el fanmade realizado por kyuuka666, del anime Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**EL CONTRATO  
**

Podía sentir como sus pies no tocaban el suelo, la ausencia de todo la ponía nerviosa porque le molestaba no comprender donde estaba, no percibir la realidad a su alrededor, sus habilidades estaban completamente bloqueadas, pero sabía que era a causa de que le costaba controlar sus emociones ¿aun estaba completa? ¿Sus extremidades se habían desvanecidos? ¿Aun poseía su cuerpo? No encontraba respuesta a sus preguntas, pero no tenía miedo, ese sentimiento hacía tiempo que lo tenía, una vez que experimento el horror y la desesperación en carne propia, así que nada ya le asustaba o impresionaba, ya no más. Solo le impacientaba seguir aguardando, esperar hasta que él decida.

De pronto toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba se fue dispersando, dejando espacio a que la luz predomine, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba solo cubierta con una manta color crema casi traslucida y se sonrojo furiosamente mientras que con sus manos intentaba cubrirse, utilizo su cabello largo cobrizo con ligeros rizos para intentar tapar sus senos. En ese momento, una risa juguetona llamo su atención, visualizo sus contornos pero nada más, era una enorme sombra en forma de hombre.

-¿Por qué te intentas ocultar?-le cuestiono provocativo, ella lo miro con ira mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerzas para no insultarlo, solo había estado expuesta de esa manera frente a su madre, ante nadie más; jamás mostraba mucho de su piel, no le gustaba lo blanca y pálida que era- tienes una piel muy tentadora…-y aunque no podía captar sus ojos, supo que él recorría sus formas visualmente- ¿comprendes las implicancias del contrato?- aunque su tono seguía siendo divertido, había cierta urgencia en este, cosa que le extraño bastante, pero no le dio mayor importancia.- los tópicos y cláusulas no son modificables, ¿acaso no tienes ningún tipo de discrepancia con respecto a esto niña?- ella abrió sus grandes orbes color chocolates enojada ante la implicancia que por su edad no sopesaba las consecuencias de su decisión, y por ende, del contrato.

-por eso vine aquí, comprendo perfectamente que pasará y te puedo asegurar que los beneficios son mayores al precio que tengo que pagar…-la determinación que demostró, causo que la sombra agitara la cabeza mientras que abría la boca, donde al fin pudo ver unos dientes blancos como la nieve, pero la sonrisa que formo era absolutamente cruel.

-tan pequeña y con tanta convicción, esto si que va a ser divertido…-de a poco se fue acercándose a donde ella estaba, quiso moverse, su instinto le indicaba que tenía que huir pero ya no había marcha atrás tenía que llevar a cabo su decisión, arreglar lo que se rompió y destruyo.- bueno, acepto el contrato…-un gran peso se fue de encima, porque lo haría, podría hacer las cosas bien ahora y detener a los culpables, estaba por sonreír, cuando la sombra continuo- esto te va a dolor un poco, puedes gritar si quieres…- entonces, su ojo derecho le comenzó a arder, como si una soplete fuese encendido desde su interior, quiso con sus manos tocar esa zona pero no pudo, de pronto todo su cuerpo no respondía a su control; el dolor se fue intensificando, mientras gritaba en agonía, las lágrimas que caían del ojo afectado eran de sangre, era como si se lo estuviesen arrancando con una tijera, como si millones de agujas le estuviesen picando en esa área mientras que el fuego que dentro del ojo se hacía más grande.

Quiso pedirle que se detuviera, que el dolor era muy grande y a cada segundo empeoraba, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción de él mostrando su blanca dentadura, le dio la pauta que no lo haría, que el contrato estaba siendo sellado, mientras que su corazón palpitaba más fuerte a causa de la adrenalina, y siguió gritando cuando creyó que su ojo estaba siendo extirpado.

- Signori passeggeri, per favore, regolare la cinghia in cinque minuti…-habló el altoparlante causando que quitase la vista del libro de geografía que tenía en manos, el vuelo había sido muy largo, casi unas 12 hs, pero no sé aburrio en ningún momento, tenía cosas importantes que pensar y analizar, además estaba bastante cansada y también aprovecho el tiempo para poder dormir un poco, recuperar las fuerzas que siempre se le iba. Suspiro pesadamente, todavía faltaba pasar varios países para poder ir hacia el otro continente, para al fin llegar a su destino; la conversación que se desarrollaba detrás de ella le llamo la atención.

-¿desea tomar algo antes de que descendamos, señor?-la azafata con un fuerte acento italiano se dirigió hacia el hombre que ahí se encontraba, todas las mujeres del avión estaban absolutamente extasiadas por el pasajero en cuestión, su altura, más de dos metros, más su facciones duras y sensuales, con uno ojos vivaces negros y una piel morena rojiza, era tan atractivo que parecía una estrella del cine o un modelo. El pasajero, sonrió mostrando su espectacular dentadura blanca causando que la azafata se sonroje y varias mujeres que lo estaban viendo se emocionen.

-grazie, debo felicitarla, tiene un muy buen dominio del idioma….-le eligió, a lo que la azafata rió tontamente.- pero debo decir que preferiría no tomar nada, en cualquier momento…

-tenemos una gran variedad de tragos y aperitivos…-intento mantener una conversación con el hombre, que con su traje negro, hecho a medida, marcaba los músculos que lo componían y si que era grande, pero el atractivo que desprendía su cuerpo, no permitía que se le tuviera miedo o precaución, todas querían escucharlo hablar, con su tono profundo y varonil ya que durante todo el vuelo, solo se dedico a mirar por la ventana y no prestar atención a nadie. El aludido estuvo a punto de contestar cuando fue interrumpido por la joven que se encontraba en el asiento frente suyo.

-Jacob, deja de hablar-le ordeno la joven, todos los presentes se sorprendieron por esto, la azafata se mostró enojada por lo que dijo, pero el hombre solo se limito a sentir sin dejar de sonreír. Miro hacía la azafata y agitando la cabeza en señal de que no quería nada de lo que le fuese a ofrecer y volvió a dirigir su atención hacia la ventanilla del avión. Todos empezaron a murmurar, no de manera muy discreta sobre la actitud de ambos, principalmente de ella, pero la joven no escucho las palabras de ninguno de ellos, no le podía importar menos. El avión descendió y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar de este, la joven se fue hacía la puerta seguida muy de cerca del hombre al que apenas le llegaba a la mitad el pecho. Cuando llegaron hacia la azafata que se despedía de los pasajeros cortésmente, sus facciones se marcaron despectivamente hacia la joven.

-espero que haya volado bien con nosotros, bambina…-le dijo en tono condescendiente, la joven ni siquiera pareció prestarle atención, mientras se iba, pero cuando el hombre llego hacía ella, volvió a sonreír-que haya tenido un buen vuelo con nosotros, señor…-todo en ella fue sugerente, desde su manera de moverse hasta el tono que empleo, el hombre solo se limitó asentir y sonreír, mientras se marchaba. En el anden para tomar el siguiente vuelo, ambos se quedaron sentados atrayendo la atención de todos, en parte por el tamaño de él y también por ella, que parecía no tener más de 15 años, su piel blanca era algo impresionante, sus cabellos caían en forma desordenada pero lo que más impactaba, era que los anteojos que tenía, el vidrio derecho estaba todo negro, como si quisiese cubrir algo debajo de ellos, tal vez algún daño ocular, tal vez la ausencia del ojo. Era hermosa, sus rasgos eran delicados, pero la dureza en el ojo que se podía ver, era inquietante, porque parecía una persona mucho mayor a lo que era, parecía alguien de carácter absolutamente imperturbable.

Siguió leyendo el libro de geografía que estuvo tan concentrada estudiando, hasta que decidió desatenderse de este y hablar- llegaremos en unas 36hs a Forks, ¿todo esta arreglado para cuando lleguemos?- cuando el hombre no contesto sino que siguió sonriendo, ella suspiro pesadamente- puedes hablar Jacob, así que contéstame- el hombre se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto porque la miro un segundo felizmente.

-si, ya arregle para que tuvieras una reunión con el consejo…-la joven se arreglo un poco el vestido color verde que tenía puesto, que era bastante largo y con mangas tres cuartos, casi cubriéndola, era elegante, dando pauta que por las vestimentas de ambos que tenía un nivel de vida bastante privilegiado-así que no se preocupe le ira bien, mi ama- le comento, a lo que ella asintió, y volvió a leer el libro que tenía en manos.

-ladies and gentleman, the flight to United Stated…-llamo el altoparlante para abordar el siguiente vuelo, la joven y el hombre se dirigieron hacia el zona para tomar el siguiente vuelo, ambos permanecían callados, pero se notaba como él la seguía a todos lados, pareciendo como si fuese el guardaespaldas de la pequeña joven. En la puerta de abordaje la joven le entrego su boleto al empleado para que se asegurase que era el vuelo indicado.

-bueno, señorita…-el empleado, un hombre de unos 50 años, sonrío ante lo pequeña e inocente que se veía la joven, recordándole a su propia hija mientras leí el boleto.-Renesmee… ¿lo pronuncié correctamente?- le pregunto dulcemente, a lo que la joven se sonrojo y asintió avergonzada-bueno aquí tiene su boleto- y se lo regreso a lo que ella se despidió con un gesto, apresurando la marcha. Cuando tomo su lugar, el hombre se sentó al lado suyo, y la gran sonrisa, más feliz de lo habitual, hizo que la joven se sorprendiera.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- le cuestiono molesta, porque odiaba ser tan vergonzosa y no poder controlar los sonrojos que la caracterizaban, entonces el hombre sin dejar de mirar todo con suma felicidad, pronuncio.

-dentro de poco voy a tener hambre- a lo que ella se estremeció, mientras que los labios de él formaban una sonrisa divertida en una cruel.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la proxima actualización._


	2. EL ALIMENTO

El siguiente fic, posee escenas de extrema violencia, con actos siniestros y cargado con escenas sexuales fuertes, por favor, bajo esta recomendación, lean a conciencia, la advertencia por mi parte ya está dada.

Gracias a mi Beta, Mony Black, una gran amiga de la misteriosa tierra de México, que me ayudo y me alentó a escribir la historia, gracias nena.

**es_te capitulo esta dedicado a mi hermana, que jamás lee lo que escribo y le obligue a escuchar un poco del cuento y le gusto, toma hincha pelota, para vos. Si alguien quiere saber ella se llama Solange Lascano, cuando la vean le pegan por mi(dice que le hace acordar a Pablo por ser tan hdp), XD._**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de propiedad de Meyer, y la historia está ligeramente inspirada en el fanmade realizado por kyuuka666, del anime Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**EL ALIMENTO**

Cualquier persona diría que estaba arrepentida de sus decisiones, de las consecuencias que el pacto conllevaría a su persona y su futuro, pero ella no podría estar más conforme por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, porque al final todo estaría bien, como su madre siempre le indicó, ella se aseguraría de eso. Su edad no correspondía a sus procesos mentales, ya que siempre iba más allá de sus 15 años, mostrando una sabiduría inaudita y su inteligencia podría dejar estupefacto a cualquier consejo científico; tomaba seriamente como todo se desarrollaría de ahora en más, y aun así no tenía miedo, conocía lo que ese sentimiento era, lo que este originaba al alma y el cuerpo, así que podía asegurar que no tenía miedo, era algo a lo que ya le era inmune.

Se podría afirmar que era una inconciencia no temer por su persona, por lo que sucedería una vez que todo se haya resuelto, pero una vez que uno ha logrado su meta, el objetivo que consume el ser ¿era importante todo lo demás? Ella jamás se planteó algo más que todo eso, no proyectaba nada, el futuro ya no existía para ella, solo el pasado y ahora su presente le afectaba, debía hacer lo que tanto planeo, porque no podía seguir sin que todo se haya resuelto y si debía pagar para que todo se solucione, estaba gustosa de hacerlo, no había duda en su ser, no cuando pudiese recuperar, momentáneamente, lo que un día fue. ¿Acaso eso la convertía en una suicida? ¿Le quitaba valor a su esfuerzo, ya que no le importaba su propia persona? Mas la verdad es que sacrificaba más de lo que era concebible solo para poder restaurar lo que tanto quiso, aunque cuando ella tuviese que pagar las consecuencias del pacto, eso ya no le fuese importante.

El clima en Forks era húmedo y frio, jamás le gusto ese tipo de ambiente pero era en este lugar donde el consejo residía y necesitaba reunirse con ellos para que todas las piezas comiencen a moverse exactamente como ella quería. Su mente ya había proyectado como todos ellos se comportarían cuando ella apareciera, la vidente no podía verla, esa era su ventaja además que había logrado codificar sus pensamientos para que el telepata no comprendiese que era lo que ella procesaba, así que estaba protegida de los imprevistos, y eso era de lo que estaba orgullosa. El vehículo, un elegante 0 km negro con vidrios polarizados se fue desplazando por la carretera hacia su nuevo domicilio.

-mañana temprano la servidumbre comenzara su trabajo- le indico el gran hombre moreno, su belleza era algo extraña, ya que sus facciones eran duras pero al mismo tiempo la calma que trasmitía era algo único, como si estuviese en control de todo, como si el mismo ambiente se mimetizara con él, para desenvolverse según su antojo. Estaba vestido con traje negro, que marcaba aún más su gran y definida fisonomía mientras conducía-pero ya prepare todo para que no tenga ningún tipo de molestia ni percance- la joven, que estaba sentada en el asiento trasero observando el paisaje, pareció que no le prestaba atención a lo que decía, su vestimenta que parecía antaña, era un vestido color crema que tenía pequeñas flores de puntillas la cubría completamente, no demostrando ni un centímetro de su piel más que sus manos y rostro, que eran hermosos. Parecía como una muñeca de porcelana por la delicadez y fragilidad que despedía, pero el ojo que se mostraba través de sus anteojos, ya que el derecho estaba cubierto, era rígido, como una persona que sabe tanto de la vida y estaba poco atraída a dar a conocer lo que comprendía.-creo que el lugar se ajustara a sus necesidades…

-¿Cuándo va a realizarse la reunión?- le interrumpió usando un tono cortante, el hombre siguió calmado como si esa tipo de actitud no le molestase.

- dentro de tres horas, mi ama-le informo mientras el vehículo doblaba hacia un gran entrada que daba paso a un hermoso e inmenso jardín, la mansión, su ahora residencia, se levantaba imponente y grandiosa, el estilo colonial era encantador, y aunque pareciese que no tendría las comodidades que la tecnología moderna ofrecían, eso era mentira, ya que todo dentro de esta estaba resuelto, su mayordomo siempre se encargaba de esto. Cuando el auto se detuvo, el mayordomo se colocó enfrente de la puerta para poder abrírsela, todo en su manera de comportarse denotaba una elegancia y diligencia envidiable, pero las expresiones de ella, aburridas y serias, no les daba importancia.-¿desea comer o tomar algo, mi ama?- le pregunto cuando estuvieron enfrente del cuarto de ella, toda la mansión era tan grande que era inaudito que ella sola con su mayordomo fuesen a vivir ahí, pero era la verdad, ella estaba acostumbrada a los lujos y esa casa era justo lo que ella necesitaba.

-no, Jacob, iré a cambiarme mi atuendo y nos iremos hacia la mansión Cullen.-él le quedo observando detrás de ella, mientras ingresaba al cuarto, y supo que estaba nerviosa aunque no diese señal de esto, se conocían demasiado, y por eso seguía siendo increíble que ella no corriese alarmada y aterrada. Sin decir más cerró la puerta en las narices del mayordomo que solo suspiro mientras que una sonrisa cruel se fue formando en sus labios, llegaba la hora comer y él disfrutaba la hora de la comida.

Dentro del cuarto ella no se detuvo en nada hasta llegar hasta el espejo, donde saco de entre sus ropas un collar, era la insignia que tanto necesitaba para poder disuadir al consejo, desde hacía tiempo que no la veía, no deseaba hacerlo, le recordaba a tiempos pasados, felices y duraderos, pero eso ya no existía, y detestaba eso. inspiro hondamente, y se sacó su anteojo para refregarse los ojos, estaba cansada pero debía seguir adelante, no tenía más opción, abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar observarse en el espejo, todo seguía igual que antes, cabello desordenado color cobrizo con ligeros rulos, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, pero su ojo derecho ahora lucia la marca del contrato, la estrella de cinco puntas de color violeta que se dibujaba sobre todo el globo ocular, era lo que los unía, lo que los hacia un solo ser hasta que el objetivo se alcance y ella pagase el precio.

Dos horas después ambos recorrieron las calles de Forks, para dar a conocer a los demás sobre su presencia en el lugar, que aunque no le gustara era algo imperante hacerlo. Todos los transeúntes se quedaron impresionados y atontados ante la hermosura de ellos, era algo chocante el contracte entre ellos dos, él sumamente alto y fornido, ella, menuda y de pequeña estatura, pero era perceptible que ella era quien lo guiaba, ya que él se quedaba detrás de ella siguiéndola, pero al mismo tiempo la protegía, como un guardaespaldas. Todo el viaje fue en silencio, él no quitaba su escrutinio de ella, le era inevitable hacerlo, como si su aliento dependiese al de ella, como si cada movimiento de ella fuese necesario ser evaluado, ahora ella era su todo y ambos eran conscientes de esto.

No pudo evitar pasar la lengua sobre sus labios, tenía hambre, que casi juraría que su estómago gruñía, su cuerpo se estaba tensando esperando a su alimento, pasaron por varios restaurantes pero él no se alimentaba de comida sino de algo más apetitoso y monstruoso, y hoy a la noche probaría un bocado. Se alejaron del centro de la ciudad, y en unos instantes estuvieron en las puertas de la mansión Cullen, y ella se mordió el labio inferior algo aprensiva.

-todavía hay tiempo para volver a casa– le advirtió a su lado Jacob, a lo que ella levanto la mirada enojada y seria para enfrentarlo.

-yo no tengo casa, Jacob, tu bien lo sabes- su voz melodiosa se endureció y él le observo imperturbable- esto es por lo que vine y así se va a hacer- afirmo, pero segundos después su rostro se suavizo-¿me vas a decir que es posible desechar lo que ya nos propusimos?- los ojos de él se avivaron y sonriendo negó con la cabeza, mientras golpeo la puerta. A los instantes apareció la criada para atenderlos.

-hola ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- la joven se quedó callada mientras Jacob hablaba con la empleada.

-buenas tarde, mi ama- señalando hacia donde estaba Nessie, que puso nerviosa a Emily, la criada, por lo duro del escrutinio de la jovencita- tiene una cita con el consejo…-Emily frunció el ceño, estaban esperando la visita, ya que era extraordinario que alguien supiese sobre el consejo, y la forma en que se pidió la cita era como si el solicitante conociese todo sobre este, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Emily era que el interesado fuese una pequeña jovencita. Se quedó callada por un instante, que logro que la joven se enojara pero no dijera nada, cuando se pudo recuperar del shock, los invito a pasar rápidamente, donde sin perder tiempo los guio hacia un gran salón.

Dentro de este se encontraban un grupo de personas reunidas, que cuando ellos aparecieron se callaron de las conversaciones que estaban manteniendo. Desde la puerta, Emily realizo las presentaciones.

-señor, la cita para el consejo ha llegado…-en la punta de una gran mesa ovalada estaba un hombre, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, el jefe del consejo, en la misma mesa estaban presentes casi todos los integrantes del consejo, que interesados porque alguien sabia de su existencia fueron para informarse quién era el visitante. Los hijos del Dr., Emmett Cullen y Alice Cullen estaban junto a sus respectivas parejas, Rosalie Hale y Jasper Whitlock, también estaba su mujer, Esme Cullen, junto Sue Clearwater y su hija Leah, y por ultimo Eleazar Denali acompañado por su mujer Carmen y sus hijas Irina y Tanya; todos ellos se quedaron petrificados cuando visualizaron a la jovencita seguida por un gran hombre que denotaba no tener más de 25 años. Tanto la hermosura como seriedad de la jovencita era algo avasallante y además que su anteojo que tenía en la parte derecha cubierta para que no se viera que era lo que había abajo era perturbarte, que dejaba a Rosalie y Tanya en segundo plano con respecto a la hermosura,-esta es la señorita…-y de pronto Emily se dio cuenta de su error, al no preguntar el nombre de los visitantes. Dándose cuenta de su predicamento, el mayordomo los introdujo.

-buenas tardes señores, mi ama, Renesmee ha venido para poder tener una entrevista con ustedes- les informo rápidamente Jacob, a lo que saliendo de su estupor, porque no comprendía como una chica tan joven pudiese saber algo sobre ellos, Carlisle hablo.

-por favor siéntense, hazme el favor Emily y tráeles algo para tomar a nuestro invitados- les indico la silla al otro lado de la mesa, donde solo la joven tomo asiento, mientras que el mayordomo permaneció parado junto a su ama.

-¿Qué les puedo servir?- les pregunto a lo que la joven permaneció callada pero el mayordomo contesto por ella.

-para mi nada, muchas gracias, pero mi ama desea una chocolatada…-y sin más, aunque aún sin entender porque la joven no hablaba la criada fue a preparar la infusión. Lo cierto, es que estaba nerviosa, trataba de tener la ansiedad bajo calma, pero la verdad era que le estaba costando, porque al fin estaba frente al consejo, aunque por años solo pudo soñarlo ahora lo había logrado, aunque el consejo no estuviese en su totalidad.- mi ama deseaba mantener una discusión sobre un tema delicado…

-¿Qué tu ama no puede hablar que tienes que hacerlo tú?- interrumpió burlón Emmett, no por maldad sino que estaba entretenido por esta situación bastante intrigante, su padre estuvo a punto de sancionarlo cuando al fin al jovencita decidió que era hora de hacerse oír.

- el motivo por el cual me encuentro aquí es para poder formar parte del consejo…- mientras que en su mayoría se quedaron callados, tanto Emmett como Irina rieron descontroladamente, era una tontería para ellos que un completo desconocido pretendiese pertenecer al consejo, la manera de participar en este era heredara o si se tuviese alguna habilidad extraordinaria, y aun así era muy difícil entrar a este. La joven permaneció imperturbable, mirando fijamente hacia Alice que su semblante era de total consternación.

-no te veo…-susurro casi aprensiva Alice, a lo que las risas cesaron- no te puedo ver ¿Por qué no te puedo ver?- movió sus manos inquieta, a lo que su madre y pareja se le acercaron como a consolarla- no es posible, yo tendría que verte, pero no puedo, y él está pero no está- indicando donde se encontraba el mayordomo que hizo una ademán con la cabeza, mientras que la joven siguió observando a todos detenidamente- ¿Quién eres?

-no es importante quien sea- les comunico a todos que ya estaban más que tensos por la situación, Alice, tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro y los distintos agentes de este, y que no pudiese prever lo que la joven haría era algo jamás sucedido- lo importante es que yo deseo pertenecer al consejo, al menos, el tiempo que este por estos lugares- escogió bien sus palabras, Carlisle dando a conocer porque era el jefe del consejo, ensombreció su imagen, e intercedió.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de nosotros y lo que hacemos?- en ese momento Emily entro con la chocolatada de la joven, que denoto molestia, pero no era hacia nadie, simplemente detestaba esas pequeñas cosas que iban contra lo que creía que era, no se podía controlar contra una buena taza de chocolate caliente ni tampoco contra las masitas de chocolate, que era lo que tanto adoraba y según ella la marcaban como una niña ante los demás. Cuando la taza estuvo enfrente de ella, tomo un gran sorbo y después decido empezar a exponer su caso.

- ustedes son parte del consejo de protectores de la realidad…-y solo el silencio domino por parte de ellos mientras que ella proseguía- la realidad no puede mezclarse con lo sobrenatural, es algo opuesto e incompatible, no pueden coexistir en el mismo plato, pero de vez en cuando escapan del seres del mundo irreal para vivir en nuestro mundo. Lo que sucede es que estos seres necesitan carne humana para poder seguir respirando en nuestro mundo y es ahí, donde ustedes intervienen, para detener a estos seres antes de que maten a humanos y causen estragos en nuestro mundo. –tomo otro sorbo y tuvo que luchar por no sonrojarse ya que se sentía cohibida porque todos la miraban- el consejo existe desde el principio de la realidad, personas con habilidades extraordinarias para poder capturar y matar a estos seres, como por ejemplo la habilidad de Jasper para cambiar el humor y comportamiento de los seres o el hipnotismo de Tanya. Todos ustedes poseen algo que les permite capturar a esos seres y pertenecer al consejo.

-¿Por qué te crees que mereces pertenecer al consejo? No sé cómo sabes de nosotros pero pertenecer al consejo no es algo que se pueda pedir como si nada- le advirtió algo enojada Rosalie, no le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran fueran de lugar y mucho menos si eso significaba que disturbase su vida cotidiana y amenazase la vida de su familia.

Sin dignarse a contestar, la joven saco su collar y lo tiro en medio de la mesa, era una insignia que demostraba que un pariente cercano a ella fue integrante el consejo y le paso esta posición a ella, solo una persona con poderes podrían sostener la insignia y no electrocutarse. Esme tomo la insignia, cada vez que pasaba a un nuevo dueño, se volvía a renovar tomando la apariencia de nueva, y por más que quiso no pudo determinar quién era el dueño anterior, era como si el dueño anterior tampoco existiese, su habilidad de ver el pasado a través del tacto no funciono.

-¿nos podrías decir quien fue quien te lo entrego, cariño?- le demando con su usual tono maternal, que dejo helada a la joven, hacía tiempo que nadie usaba ese tono con ella, y lucho contra los recuerdos que se filtraban en su mente, no quería recordar al menos no ahora, debía mantenerse entera, entrar al consejo y cumplir su meta, pero ese tono le recordaba a lo que perdió y eso le dolía. Jasper sintió cierto estupor por parte de ella, pero fue algo tan fugaz que no supo si realmente existió.

-lo lamento pero no puedo- le contesto lentamente, necesitaba que le hagan participe y lo necesitaba ahora, porque estar en presencia de ellos le estaba inquietando, estar bajo el escrutinio tan potente le ponía nerviosa- la razón por la cual que estoy aquí es a causa de que estoy buscando un ser, y tengo enterado que esta por aquí…

-¿un ser? ¿Qué tipo de ser?- Eleazar trataba de saber cuál era su habilidad, pero al igual que Jasper y Carlisle, el hombre que estaba con ella era lo que verdaderamente le llamaba la atención, algo en él no estaba bien, aunque tampoco lo estaba en ella, pero algo en su aroma, le indicaba que algo más había en él.

-los suicidios han crecido más de un 70 por ciento este mes ¿no es cierto?- Carlisle asintió enfocado en entenderla- bueno hay un ser que lo está causando….

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- no pudo controlar su curiosidad Carmen, todo esto era tan nuevo y hasta mágico, no solo la seguridad que ella hablaba sino la belleza que poseía, como si un encanto se cerniese sobre ella y atrajese a los demás.

-hace tiempo que lo estoy siguiendo y sé que se ahora está por estos lados, por eso necesito pertenecer al consejo, necesito su ayuda para atraparlo y aniquilarlo- y el odio se sintió en su voz, era impresionante que en algo tan hermoso como ella, existiese tan sentimiento.

Carlisle cerro los ojos momentáneamente, mientras desidia, jamás paso por una situación similar pero haciendo apego a su sabiduría, tomo su veredicto- no puedo evitar que seas parte del consejo, la insignia te hace parte de este, y es cierto, que los suicidios aumentaron y estamos investigando el caso, si deseas puedes participar- espero que la joven festejara ante su logro, pero no lo hizo, nada en ella le indicaba que tuviese la edad que aparentaba- pero no voy a permitir que realices la caza, mis hijos solo lo hicieron cuando estuvieron listos y fueron mayores así que no voy a dejar que tú lo hagas.

-no se preocupe señor Cullen, mi mayordomo, Jacob hará todo el trabajo de campo por mí- el mayordomo solo sonrió confiado mientras que su ama prosiguió-yo solo me encargo del trabajo de investigación.

-¿tiene algún tipo de habilidad tu mayordomo?- Jasper estaba en alerta, no podía confiar en ese hombre su instinto le indica que no lo hiciera.

-no se preocupe señor Whitlock, yo soy muy eficiente en mi trabajo.

-¿Cómo sé que no puedo confiar en ti?- sonó como una amenaza por parte de Jasper, pero eso no molesto en lo más mínimo al mayordomo que siguió sonriendo.

-no lo sabe ,señor Whitlock, pero la insignia no le permite a mi ama ponerse en contra del consejo, y yo siempre hago lo que mi ama me indica.-concluyo feliz, después observo su reloj de muñeca y se agacho para murmurar algo al oído de su ama, que solo se limitó a asentir.

-disculpen señores, pero tengo que irme- les aviso Renesmee al consejo, a lo que se paró mientras su mayordomo la seguía de cerca- mañana vendré de nuevo y les daré los detalles de la información que manejo sobre este ser- se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de cruzar el umbral les informo- si lo desea su hijo Edward se les puede unir, aunque al igual que paso con la señorita Alice, no tendrá suerte con sus poderes conmigo, es imposible que el comprenda lo que pasa por mi mente.- y se marchó dejando a casi todos con la boca abierta y absolutamente desorientados.

-¿Quién demonios es ella?-exclamo encolerizada Rosalie, mientras su esposo intentaba calmarla.

-no importa quien sea, lo importante es que no la podía ver…- se lamentó Alice con cierto miedo. La duda domino el ambiente mientras afuera iba oscureciendo.

Ya de noche, después de una caminata que logro calmarla, porque detesto el poco control que demostró ante ellos, pero estaba conforme a como todo se fue dando, así que todo se estaba poniendo en marcha los peones comenzarían moverse según su antojo, tratando de proteger a la reina, y que la reina este protegida era lo que más le preocupaba, tenía que atraparlo, recordaba sus ojos negros y los odio, pero la pagaría, ella misma lo mataría con sus manos. Se vistió para ir a dormir, una hermosa camisola color lila, mientras que su cabello seguía desordenado, era algo que jamás pudo controlar, y era raro que algo no esté bajo su control. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño y fue hacia su habitación se encontró con Jacob, que como siempre, estaba esperándola.

-creo que salió bien la reunión, Rosalie y Jasper serán difíciles de manejar, pero podré hacerlo- le dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor su ropa, el cuarto a un costado tenía una gran cama con doncel blanco, todo daba un aspecto a pieza de una niña, además claro está, de los cinco muñecos de peluche que adornaba su cama, con estos dormía cada noche, no podía evitarlo, aunque quemo muchas etapas para ser quien era ahora, había pequeños indicios que indicaban que aún había algo de niña en ella. Jacob fue asintiendo, mientras la miraba profundamente y ella sin más se sacó sus anteojos, donde ambos vieron la marca del pacto que brillaba esplendorosa, reafirmando lo que fue sellado. Se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala, enfrentando a Jacob colocándose a solo centímetros de él. La estatura entre ellos dos era más que notable, apenas llegándole a la mitad del pecho, y mientras él bajo su rostro para estar al mismo nivel, ella se mordió el labio inferior algo inquieta.

-es hora de mi comida, mi ama…-susurro y puso sus labios sobre los de ella para darle un pequeño beso, causando que ella se sonrojara con furia y su corazón palpitase con furia, no importaba cuantas veces hicieran esto, jamás podía dejar de sentirse tan nerviosa y algo dudosa; los ojos de él parecieron brillar feliz, pero estaba ahí, esa maldad, esa crueldad que él poseía y al fin iba comer un poco. Tomándola de la mano, la guio hacia la cama donde le indico para que se sentara, ella se mantuvo callada, y todo su aspecto parecía tan desvalida y eso a él le gusto, porque cuando hacían esto ella ya no era la joven fría y controladora, sino que mostraba otra faceta de ella, tal vez la verdadera personalidad de ella.

Él se pasó la mano por la corbata para aflojársela un poco, y ella casi podía sentir como sus pálpitos retumbaban sobre sus oídos, refregó sus manos nerviosa, la expectación estaba en el aire, y el rostro de él fue más juguetón que nunca, siempre disfrutaba su comida y hoy no iba a ser la excepción. Se sentó al lado de ella, pero ella no quiso levantar el rostro, hasta que él poniendo su mano sobre su mentón la obligo a hacerlo, la sonrisa de él podía ser cálida, pero ella sabía lo que iba pasar, así que no iba mentirse con cosas que no eran ciertas. Él paso un dedo por los labios de ella, que tanto conocía y volvió a acercar los suyos a los de ella, era tan suave y dulce, que casi quiso llorar, porque nada en esto era suave y dulce, nada era feliz y romántico, solo era la antesala al alimento de él, pero no podía dejar de sonrojarse furiosamente mientras él la besaba.

Sin conciencia posiciono sus manos sobre el pecho de él, tan musculosos y fibroso, que parecía hecho de hierro sólido, pero el calor excesivo de su cuerpo le demostraba lo contrario; los labios de él se fueron amoldando a más a los suyos, las manos de él se fueron colocando sobre las cadera de ella, para guiarla, para acomodarla para que él pueda alimentarse como era necesario. Las grandes manos de él recorrieron lentamente las curvas de ella, que baja tanta ropa suelta no se notaba tan generosa como lo era, pero tenía unas preciosas curvas, aun con sus 15 años, ella ya tenía el cuerpo de una mujer. Se fue posicionando sobre ella para que ella se acostara sobre la gran cama, y pasó su mano sobre su estómago plano y firme para acariciarla, logrando que ella jadeara a lo que él metió su lengua dentro de ella, y fue explorando dentro de ella, mientras que ella suspiraba extasiada. Ese ligero temblor se fue formando en su estómago, ese cosquilleo que anteponía a algo más, y el cuerpo de él encima de ella se sintió tan cómodo que no le molestaba su tamaño y peso, sino que estaba muy concentrada en los besos de él; aunque ella nunca había besado a nadie excepto Jacob, sabía que él tenía mucha maestría al hacerlo, ya que su cuerpo solo respondía a sus toques en formas inexplicables, y su lengua dentro de su boca la estaba poniendo en llamas.

Un gruñido salió de la boca de él, cuando ella acaricio lentamente su pecho, y no pudo evitar alejarse unos milímetros para sonreír encantadoramente- esto va a ser delicioso…-murmuro, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, él volvió a besarla, mientras que con sus brazos la aferraba a él; quiso gritar, porque le dolía, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras que él la miraba con los orbes llenos de maldad y diversión, peleo, era parte de su instinto, pero fue perdiendo su fuerza, y él separo un poco de ella, y se podía ver como una luz blanca salía de la boca de ella para ir hacia la boca de él. Podía sentir como las fuerzas se les iba, como su cuerpo se estaba cansando de luchar, mientras él le drenaba su fuerza vital, como deseaba gritar, porque sus músculos se apretaban, casi no permitiéndole respirar, su sangre viajaba velozmente por sus venas, hinchadoras, apretándolas sobre su cuerpo, todo en ella era puro dolor, pero la diversión de él era lo que más causaba que le doliera.

La luz dentro de ella siguió saliendo, hasta que ella dejo de pelear y sus ojos se fueron cerrando, cansados de estar despierto, y todo su ser se desvaneció entre los brazos de Jacob, que cerró la boca y paso la lengua sobre sus labios, adoraba poder comerla, poder sentirla ahora dentro de él nutriéndolo. El cuerpo casi sin vida de ella, que apenas respiraba, lo acomodo sobre la cama, rodeada con sus peluches, pareciendo una muñeca por lo pálida que estaba, y observándola, se acomodó su corbata, era hora que ella durmiera.

-hasta mañana mi ama, mañana será otro día, y le puedo asegurar, que estuvo deliciosa…-sonrió mientras se iba y cerraba dejando el cuarto a oscuras, a lo que la respiración cansada de ella era lo único que se escuchaba.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima actualización._


	3. EL PACTO

El siguiente fi posee escenas y situaciones no actas para todo publico, por favor bajo esta advertencia, además que esta catalogado en categoría M, lean a consciencia, gracias.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, y la historia esta ligeramente inspirada en el fanmade realizado por Kyuuka666, del anime Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**EL PLAN **

Con esfuerzo logro que sus pulmones se expandan, que trabajen para que cumplan su función, que era mantenerla vida, podía sentir que estaba sola en la habitación, y detestaba ese tipo de soledad; era en ese preciso instante antes de abrir los ojos para dar comienzo un nuevo día, en donde podía realmente recordar nítidamente lo que sucedió y quería gritar cansada y sin esperanza, porque los amo, amo a cada uno de ellos pero eso ya no tenía importancia ya que no estaban y ella tenía que reparar de una buena vez lo que se rompió. Le costaba abrir los ojos, el alimento de Jacob cada vez era más potente y doloroso, cada fibra de su ser pedía poder descansar, recuperar las fuerzas que ya no volverían pero no podía hacer eso, porque tenía poco tiempo y casi por un instante, odio haber nacido en un primer lugar. Al principio, la primera vez que Jacob se alimentó de ella no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, realmente no pensó en ello como un acto de mayor implicancia sino una consecuencia del pacto que fue realizado por los dos, pero ahora aunque no lo quisiese admitir, había algo más, no solo que él tenía más hambre y por consiguiente, ella cada vez le costase más permanecer viva, sino que no conseguía controlar sus propios instintos, porque a veces ligeros destellos de ideas rondaban por su mente y le indicaban que le acaricie, que le toque un poco, porque se denotaba tan suave y varonil, y tal vez él supiese como quitar ese molesta comezón en su parte baja, como acabar con esa sensación extraña en ella.

Quiso suspirar profundamente para borrar ese tipo de ideas, impropias y estúpidas, de una buena vez, pero la ausencia de sonido le alerto y quiso abrir los ojos rápidamente, desesperada porque no quería oír nada de eso, no lo necesitaba, no lo quería, pero eso era una situación que no podía controlar y eso la hacía comprender que al final no había escapatoria-….puedes huir…-susurro una voz, que parecía como un canto en su oído, comprimió las ganas de llorar, mientras que luchaba por abrir sus pesados parpados, para que la voz se vaya, para que no le hable más-…vamos, puedes huir, bebe- y no pudo controlar reflexionar.

-no puedo huir…-escucho como un ligero sollozo de lamento de la voz, y se le partió el corazón porque no quería que ella llorase y mucho menos por algo que ya no era posible cambiar.

-por favor, Renesmee, puedes irte, te ayudare ¡no vale la pena todo esto!- le suplico la cálida voz, pero sabía que era parte de su imaginación aunque eso no evitaba que la bronca se apoderara de ella ¿Qué no valía la pena? ¿Qué podía irse? ¿Irse? ¿Dónde? Ya no tenía nada, todo se le fue arrebatado en forma cruel y sangrienta, y no dudaba que si valía la pena, ella valía la pena.

-¡no digas eso!- grito su mente hacia la voz, en la vida real jamás se hubiese atrevido a gritarle, no a ella, porque la amaba y vivía por ella, pero su cerebro le seguía reproduciendo sin cesar como ella pronunciaba palabras y odiaba no tenerla a su lado- ¡si vale la pena! ¡Ustedes valen la pena!...

-no lo hagas, bebe…

-¡ya cállate! Tu estas muerta, no estás aquí, así que vete, ¡estas muerta!- vocifero mientras que escuchaba el llanto de ella, y logro al fin abrir los ojos haciendo que todo sonido por parte de ella desapareciera. Las cortinas de su cuarto automáticamente se abrieron, dando paso a la figura de Jacob que estaba en la ventana que le observaba.

-al fin se despertó, mi ama…-menciono el mayordomo, y ella con ligera dureza movió su cuerpo para sentarse en la cama- los empleados ya llegaron, así que la casa está en funcionamiento, su desayuno esta abajo esperándola…-él se fue hacia el armario, donde saco un vestido color violeta claro, que como era característico era largo y cubriría sus brazos y cuello; ella se le quedo mirando, mientras que la estrella del pacto se manifestaba en uno de sus ojos, y se planteó ¿podría huir de él? Si era posible, aunque él eventualmente le cazaría y mataría, pero podría hacerlo durante muchos años, incluso llegar a anciana antes de que él le atrape ¿quería huir de él? No lo sabía, porque él le ayudaría, era parte de su acuerdo, era su obligación hacer que todo se arreglase y el asesino sufriese por lo que hizo ¿valía la pena pagar por la ayuda de él? De eso no había duda, porque nada más importaba y mucho menos lo que pasase con ella; aunque lamento haberle gritado, aunque solo fuese una proyección de su voz, ya que ella estaba muerta hacía años, pero adoraba escuchar como ella pronunciaba su nombre, como si estuviera con ella, como si jamás se hubiesen separado.

Entonces Jacob coloco el vestido sobre la cama y se sentó sobre esta, a un costado de ella y coloco sus manos sobre los primeros botones del cuello de la camisola para empezar a desabrocharla; ella se sonrojo un poco, porque era una costumbre también, que él hiciese todo por ella, incluso vestirla cada mañana. Los primeros botones fueron quitados, descubriendo su blanco y suave cuello, ella estudio cada expresión de él, pero esta no le informo nada, sino que al mantenía su sonrisa tranquila pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en su labor- ¿tuvo una pesadilla, mi ama?- ella casi se sobresalta cuando él hablo de pronto, pero se mantuvo bajo control; cualquiera pensaría que él estaba preocupado por ella, pero no se mentía con cosas tan tontas, detrás de cada acción de él había un motivo, una razón y todo siempre involucraba algo que implicara su alimento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se rehusó a responder, la sonrisa de él se agrandó, mientras que las manos de él terminaron de abrir el cuello de la camisola, y bajo lentamente la ropa por sus hombros, dando a descubrir los pequeños pechos de ella, pero ella ya no se sonrojo, sino que esperaba que él descubriera una porción de lo que pasaba por su mente. Él levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, y sus dedos fueron recorriendo lentamente el estómago de ella, siguiendo su camino hasta el pecho de ella, donde con su mano derecha cubrió el pecho izquierdo, a lo que ella se sorprendió ante tan atrevido movimiento mientras que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y su corazón latió desaforadamente. La respiración fue en aumento, y quiso golpearse por sonrojarse como lo estaba haciendo, y más porque no hizo nada por quitar la mano de él, sino que se quedó quieta, paralizada en el tiempo porque los orbes negros de él parecían consumirla y la mano caliente de él se sentía tan bien. Él bajo un poco su cabeza para acercarla al rostro de ella, y quiso llorar porque él quería alimentarse de ella, por eso necesitaba que ella se excite, para que la fuerza vital, esa fuerza que protege y rodea al alma fluya con más fuerza por su cuerpo, y él poder absorberla sin problema.

Pero Jacob puso sus labios en la mejilla izquierda de ella, brindando un cálido beso causando que ella cerrara los ojos rápidamente, para perderse en el caliente beso de él, porque esa endemoniada cosquilla entre sus muslos se lo pedía, parecía como si controlara todo su cuerpo, y le obligaba a actuar en maneras que no tenían nada que ver a lo que ella era. Jacob estudio su expresión, y si no fuese su comida, que adoraba devorar de poco, la hubiese tomado ahí mismo, porque era tan hermosa, tan pequeña y pura que sería espectacular poder romperla, contaminarla y comerla como quería; no es que tuviera necesidades biológicas como un hombre, como dormir o tener sexo, parecía que hacia milenios que había dejado de ser uno, aunque era posible que eso fuese cierto, porque en las tinieblas, en donde está la verdadera maldad y lo horrendo el tiempo no tiene importancia, y él estuvo una eternidad en esta. Utilizando sus dedos, pincho un poco el pequeño y rosado pezón de ella, haciendo que jadeara y se maravilló ante el sonido tan descarado y sensual que salió de sus virginales labios; sacando un poco su lengua lamio la mejilla de ella y tuvo que obligarse a apartarse cuando ella coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

Quito la mano sobre ella, y Renesmee se quedó atónita por lo que había hecho mientras que seguía con su labor, como si no hubiese pasada nada- tiene lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, por eso creo que tuvo una pesadilla…- explico, y la mirada de ella se endureció actuando como si no le hubiese escuchado. Y en silencio, él la desvistió para colocarle sus ropas del día.

Después del desayuno, se dio a conocer ante los empleados que quedaron estupefactos ante lo joven y seria de la dueña de la casa, y por ende de su empleadora, en el pueblo ya se estaba extendiendo el rumor sobre los habitantes de la mansión, muchos decían que ella era la hija bastarda de un político importante y por eso tenía un hombre tan grande trabajando para ella, para realizar la función de guardaespaldas ante posibles amenazas. Otros chismes y fabulas indicaban que era una joven que trabajaba para el gobierno por lo inteligente que era, y el mayordomo era en realidad un agente asignado para ayudarle a la tarea de solucionar situaciones que nadie podría resolver; ninguna de las fantasías por más retorcidas que fueran se acercaban un poco a la verdad, porque la verdad era horrible y solo un ser impuro y tenebroso podría adivinarla.

Pasando sus manos por su vestido para alisar una arruga inexistente, se dispuso a subir a su vehículo para volver a la Mansión Cullen, estaba segura que todo el clan estaría presente más otros personajes importantes y aunque no tenía duda que estaba haciendo lo correcto, la verdad era que no quería lidiar con ninguno de ellos, pero no había otra alternativa, ese monstruo tenía que ser atrapado y ella se aseguraría que sufra, que llore por clemencia y por más que se desangrase hasta la muerte jamás lograría equiparar al dolor que causo. Estaba inquieta, quien no la conocía no se daría cuenta de eso ya que demostraba una calma y paz pero Jacob lo notaba, cada vez que estaba nerviosa se sonrojaba levemente y se acomodaba ligeramente su cabello, aunque ya lo hubiese hecho con anterioridad. Como el día anterior fueron recibidos por Emily, que esta vez los atendió con cierta preocupación en su rostro y los guió hacia la sala donde se encontraron a los pertenecientes al consejo y otras personas aliadas a este, Renesmee no se sorprendió ante esto ya se lo estaba preparara para poder aceptar a cada uno de ellos, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, apretando sus dientes cuando visualizo a Edward Cullen, el hijo menor de la familia Cullen junto a su embarazada esposa, Isabella Swan.

Como había visto en la mente de su familia y amigos, la recién llegada era tan particular como extraña, su hermosura era algo indescriptible, piel de porcelana, facciones suaves y juveniles, que denotaban que era joven, muy joven, no pasaría los 15 años, sus cabellos cobrizos eran tan parecidos a los suyos, todo en ella era casi angelical, sino fuese por la potencia y dureza del ojo que se mostraba. Pero el gran hombre moreno tras ella era lo que realmente le inquietaba, le daba una sensación de alerta continua, como si algo poderoso se estuviese por desatar sobre ellos y no fuese posible prevenirlo. Instintivamente, Edward se colocó enfrente de su esposa, que estaba también atenta a todo mientras estaba sentada sobre un gran sillón, aunque detestaba tener que permanecer quieta casi todo el día, para evitar que su marido sufra una apoplejía por lo preocupado que estaba por algunas complicaciones que estaban surgiendo con la gestación, procuraba realizar los más mínimos movimientos.

El silencio se cernió sobre la sala, mientras que con una gesto, Carlisle Cullen les indicaba que tomaran asiento en un sillón opuesto a ellos, la habitación constaba con un estilo casi victoriano, pero con un toque post-modernista, era el cuarto de los sillones y solo se utilizaba para cuando el salón del consejo quedaba pequeño para la cantidad de gente que se presentaba. Los altos funcionarios de La Push, que era una reserva aborigen, próxima a la ciudad, decidieron que era importante que también su concurrencia ante la exposición de la recién llegada; aunque a la superficie esta fuese otra tribu más de las que están alrededor del globo, en realidad era que la mayoría de sus pertenecientes eran guardianes de los distintos portales, en donde se separaba la realidad de los seres y lugares sobrenaturales, en ocasiones, se realizaban rajaduras en otros espacios en donde escapaban seres que el consejo se ocupaba de atrapar y aniquilar para que no disturbe el mundo como se lo conocía. Billy Black, el jefe de la reserva, junto a sus ayudantes, Sam, Jared y Paul, las máximas autoridades y los mejores rastreadores que existía.

Se podría decir que estaba divertido ante la situación, hacía tiempo que su ama no estaba presente ante humanos, y más entablar una conversación con ellos, así que mantuvo una sonrisa tranquila a sabiendas de que estaba siendo estudiado por todos los presentes, no podría ocultar ante ellos su verdadera naturaleza por mucho tiempo, ellos ya estaban conscientes de que él no iba acorde con el ambiente, como si no perteneciese a este mundo, a ningún mundo; mas no le importaba nada lo que ellos pudiesen hacer o decir, mientras que el plan se lleve a cabo como debía y él pudiese alimentarse de su manjar. Mantuvo su posición al lado de su ama, pero de pie mientras que ella estaba sentada, y aclaro su garganta para comenzar con esa charada- buenos días, damas y caballeros…-realizo un ademan, dando a conocer sus refinados modales, mientras que los ojos de Renesmee estaban clavados en Edward, que por su rostro expresaba que estaba intentando leer su mente, pero no lo estaba logrando y eso le estaba desconcertando- como habíamos acordado, mi ama regreso para poder darles los detalles que maneja con respecto al ser que estamos buscando…- Carlisle observo hacia Edward, que negó lentamente la cabeza, a lo que Rose frunció los labios molesta.

-dime ¿Qué es lo que demonios está pasando?-demando enojada Rose, y antes de que Esme le sancionara por su actitud, con absoluta calma y en control de cada emoción Renesmee contesto.

-por lo que tengo entendido, ya son 15 las muertes ¿no es cierto?- Billy asintió lentamente, mientras que todos trataban de no exaltarse- van a haber más muerte… de eso estén seguros.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?- Jasper, demando, sentado junto a su esposa que no comprendía porque no podía ver a la joven y porque ese hombre moreno desaparecía de a ratos de su visión, como si solo fuese una ilusión, como si no hubiese nada en su lugar. La mirada de Renesmee abandono a Edward y se enfocó hacia el gran ventanal, que permitía contemplar el hermoso y soleado día, como si afuera nada malo pasase, como si la calma lo fuese todo.

-hace años que lo estoy cazando, y lo detecte en Forks, no puede seguir escapando…tiene que ser aniquilado de una buena vez…-y ese deje de tristeza se filtró ligeramente en su voz, toda su apariencia, sumada a los rayos del sol que chocaban con su piel, le daban una imagen de una perfecta estatua, solo que ella, respiraba. Impulsada por sus instintos maternos, Esme se le aproximo rápidamente para saber si se encontraba bien, pero Jacob fue más veloz y se interpuso entre ambas, causando que todos los hombres de la sala se posicionaran para proteger a la matriarca del clan. Jasper, Emmett y Edward se colocaron a los costados de Esme, pero nada en el porte de Jacob dio señal de ataque, sino que mantuvo su mirada calmada y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Esme contrariada por el movimiento del mayordomo de la joven, se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-por favor, señora Cullen, a mi ama no le gustan que le toquen…-le aviso Jacob con un tono despreocupado, mientras que Carlisle tomaba del brazo de su esposa para alejarla del misterioso hombre, pero el escrutinio de todos se posaron en él, que no advertía intranquilo. Renesmee se quedó observando todo callada, inmutable, porque era verdad lo que había establecido Jacob, no le gustaba que le toquen, su familia había sido muy afectuosa y detestaba recordar eso ante cualquier tipo de expresión amistosa.

-¿Cómo sabes que es el causante de las muertes?- Billy estaba nervioso, en su comunidad hubo 4 suicidios, y uno de ellos fue su gran amigo, Harry Clearwater. Entonces, Renesmee se acomodó su anteojo, pero sin quitárselo, ya que le incomodaba un poco tener que usarlo siempre, y suspiro algo cansada.

-al igual que sus muchachos-indicando hacia donde se encontraba Sam, Jared y Paul- Jacob- que ya se encontraba de nuevo en su posición anterior, al lado de su ama- es muy buen rastreador, y pudimos ubicarlo en esta ciudad…-mintió, porque siempre supo dónde estaría, en Forks, donde todo había comenzado.

Rose se paró furiosa, ya que los imprevistos le daban malestar y que algo no esté bajo su estricto control, le ponía histérico.-bueno parece ser que sabes todo de nosotros, quienes somos, nuestras habilidades, todo…así que si no nos vas a decir quién eres, al menos dinos si tienes alguna maldita habilidad que nos sirva…-los ojos celestes, sumados a su preciosa figura, daba más importancia al pedido, cualquiera se hubiese aterrado, no era recomendable que Rosalie Hale Cullen, se enoje, incluso su esposo, se mantuvo al margen de su exposición, pero tanto Renesmee como Jacob no se desconcertaron.

-salta…-murmuro, y de pronto, Rose salgo sin que ella lo quisiera, sino que su cuerpo actuó sin tomarla en cuenta, logrando que todos se quedaran impresionados- ahora, ve y siéntate donde estabas…-le ordeno Renesmee, a lo que con el rostro asustado, el cuerpo de Rosalie hizo lo que le fue pedido y ocupo su lugar anterior.- eso es lo que puedo hacer…-les explico a todos- no importa cuánto luchen, si yo lo quiero así se hace, y le advierto, señora Cullen- refiriéndose hacia donde estaba Bella, que respiraba agitadamente- sus poderes no servirán ante mí, puedo deshabilitarlo, no hay escudo ni fuerza que pueda ir contra mis deseos….- Jasper trago con fuerza antes de establecer.

-como dije ayer ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes? Perdona mi escepticismo pero apareces de la nada, junto a él, que estoy seguro que es algo más, y ¿esperas que te demos nuestros recursos y fuerzas para una vendetta personal? Es seguro que ese ser mato a un ser querido para ti, y aunque tenemos que detenerlo, no voy a arriesgar a nadie, para que tu sacies tu ganas de venganza- y una tierna sonrisa se plantó en los labios de la joven, dando a conocer una paciencia infinita.

-como ya dijiste es el deber de ustedes detenerlo, y el medallón no me permite estar contra el consejo, así que estoy aquí para ayudarlos y que ustedes me ayuden…-de pronto, Paul, Jared y Sam, se tensaron, como si un gran peligro se acercara, a lo que Jacob paso su visión por todo el cuarto, divertido, y sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-está atacando- notifico a todos, todo el equipo de caza se paró para ir en busca del ser.

-¿lo puedes localizar?- le pregunto Esme a Alice que enfoco su vista a la nada, pero después de un rato negó con la cabeza, decepcionada de sí misma.

-está creciendo…-estableció Jacob, a lo que Renesmee asintió pensativa.

-¿creciendo?- demando Emmett, abriendo un gran armario, donde dentro de esta había una gran cantidad de arma de distintos calibres y formas, donde cada uno tomo una para ir en busca del ser.

-eso es lo que hace, crece, decrece, aparece y se va, por eso es escurridizo, está pero al mismo tiempo no- informo Jacob, a lo que perspicaz Billy le ataco.

-¿Cómo tú?- y Jacob sonrió, calmo pero sin dar nada a cambio. Dudosa, Leah, tomo un arma de más, y se acercó para tendérsela a Jacob, que negó levemente la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te vas a proteger si no tienes un arma?- le critico dura la perteneciente al consejo, Renesmee se paró y se posiciono enfrente del gran ventanal.

-búscalo, Jacob, guíalos hacia donde está, y quiero resultados- Jacob asintió levemente y paso el umbral saliendo de la habitación; pero todos los demás se quedaron sin saber si seguir al mayordomo- él les indicara donde está, no sé preocupe, Jacob es mi perro de confianza- y sus labios se curvaron de manera extraña.

Corrieron por el bosque a gran velocidad, aunque Edward era el más rápido de todos, la aceleración de Jacob le superaba, era como si no tuviera dos piernas sino cuatro en su lugar; solo fueron en busca del ser, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Leah y los pertenecientes a la reserva junto a Jacob pero estaban reticentes, ya que no confiaban en el mayordomo, no porque no parecía ser humano, ni porque apareció repentinamente junto a su ama, sino por esa aparente calma, ya que eso significaba que algo profundo y fuerte se ocultaba dentro de él. A medida que iban avanzando, el aire se tornando denso, pesado y también el mismo color del ambiente fue variando, perdiendo su color, adquiriendo una tonalidad rojilla. Sin modular palabra ni esfuerzo aparente, Jacob trepo a un árbol, ágil como un mono, y estudio la zona.- ¿es seguro que le sigamos?- cuestiono Paul, sorprendido como todos, de la forma anormal de moverse del mayordomo. Jacob, que escucho esas palabras, no les presto mayor atención, sino que bajo del árbol y fue hacia una parte aislada del bosque, donde se alzaba una pequeña población y el ambiente se hizo difícil de respirar.

-¿Qué demonios?- apretó en su pecho agitada Rose, ya que era tan fatigoso y saturable el aire, que costaba poder dar otro paso; esto afecto a todos, que comenzaron a decaer de ánimo y fuerzas, traspirando como si se estuvieran asando, pero Jacob no se vio alterado por nada, ya que seguía tan impecable como siempre. Caminaron por la calle principal, pero no había rastro de nadie, como si todos hubieran desaparecido o abandonado el área.

-¿puedes leer a alguien?- le pregunto Jasper a Edward, que fruncía el ceño en esfuerzo, pero se notaba que le estaba costando manifestar su habilidad.

-es una voz, pero son tantas al mismo tiempo, pero ocupan un mismo espacio…jamás sentí esto, cada una grita más alta que la otra, son tantas…no puedo precisar lo que dicen…-de pronto, en lo alto de un edificio de tres pisos, se asomó una joven, no tendría más de 17 años, y se colocó en el borde dispuesta a saltar. Todos se llenaron de espanto y comenzaron a gritarles desesperados para que no realice su cometido, pero la joven no parecía escuchar sino que dio otro paso para al fin caer hacia el vacío. Rose, que se había colocado al lado de su esposo, oculto su rostro en el pecho de él, para no presenciar la muerte de ella, pero al no escuchar el sonido de la caída, volvió a ver hacia donde estaba ella y visualizo como ella permanecía el aire, estática, detenida en el tiempo; y por la mirada de Jacob, eso fue realizado por él.

-podría mantenerla congelada en el tiempo por siempre, pero no creo que eso sea lo más recomendable…-les indico, a los espectadores estupefactos.

-¿controlas el tiempo?- se aterro Edward, y Jacob sonrió, pero esta vez, no calmadamente como hizo hasta el momento sino que mostro todos sus dientes, en señal de que algo malévolo se ocultaba en él.

-¿Cuántas voces son en su cabeza?- le cuestiono de pronto, ante un conmocionado Edward que agitando la cabeza trato de tomar control de su persona, aunque le estuviese costando mucho, porque el mayordomo al igual que su dueña eran poderosos, más que ningún otro ser con el que haya tratado, y aun así ¿no pudieron detener ellos mismo al ser que estaba causando las muertes? ¿A qué se estaban enfrentando esta vez? Y no pudo evitar meditar que tenía que poner a salvo a su esposa y su aun no nacido hijo, porque el peligro se alzaba ante ellos y tuvo miedo de no poder detenerlo esta vez.

-son…-y se concentró para averiguarlo, mientras que los demás sostuvieron sus armas con más fuerzas, en busca de estar protegidos del mayordomo- unas 7, todas distintas, como si…-sin escuchar más, Jacob movió su cabeza haciendo sonar todos sus músculos y de repente, su cuerpo comenzó a perder consistencia, forma y una gran sombra fue tomando su lugar, desapareciendo su forma corpórea transformándose en una gran sombra que dejo de ser un hombre para tomar la anatomía de un gran lobo donde solo se denotaba lo blanco de sus dientes. Como si la gravedad no le implicara, corrió atreves de la pared hasta llegar donde estaba la joven congelada en el tiempo a una altura de 7 metros y ya que no tenía espesor ni corporeidad, paso atreves de ella, cubriéndola por un aura negra y salió rápidamente volviendo a tomar su forma corpórea tomándole del brazo para volver a restaurar el tiempo alrededor y en ella, para llevarla entre sus brazos al piso para que no sufriera daño. El ambiente regreso a la normalidad, como si antes no hubiese habido ningún tipo de pesadez ni aspereza y la gente apareció de la nada en la calle, tomando su rutina normal.

Todo esto consiguió que los pertenecientes al consejo y la reserva se quedaran estupefactos y abstraído por lo espectacular de la situación, Jacob con la joven dormida entre sus brazos, les aconsejo- mi ama me ordeno que obtenga resultados, y por eso salve la joven…

-¿Qué eres y que hiciste con las voces?- hablo traumado Edward, pasando sus manos por sus cabellos para darle un aspecto más descompuesto. Y Jacob sonrió

-las voces eran parte del ser, pero el ser se fue antes de aquí, solo me las comí…-y ante la mirada horrorizada de los demás, el elegante mayordomo paso su lengua por sus dientes, dando la pauta que se había alimentado.

Renesmee se quedó esperando dentro de la mansión Cullen observando hacia fuera por el gran ventanal, ya que sabía que Jacob conseguría resultados, e ignoro a todos los demás, que se habían dispersado por toda la sala. Cerro un segundo los ojos, y la voz de ella se filtró en sus recuerdos, porque siempre fue cálida, y la amo, de todos ellos, ella fue tan importante, fue su todo-… ¿necesitas ayuda?- se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que Bella Cullen estaba detrás de ella, con su panza de 6 meses de embarazo asomándose sobre su vestido color canela; la preocupación y duda de ella, no fue algo que tomo desprevenida a Renesmee, conocía a todos ellos, tuvo que estudiarlos para saber cómo debía presentarse y actuar a consecuencia. Los rizos de Renesmee se agitaron un poco cuando movió la cabeza.

-gracias señora Cullen, pero estoy bien…-Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio y no pude evitar decir.

-¿acaso no tienes familia? ¿Una madre, padre que estén preocupados por ti?- y Renesmee sonrió sin dejar entrever lo que pensaba.

-todos ellos están muertos, mi madre murió hace muchos años….soy solo yo, con mi mayordomo- y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, y podía afirmar que la voz de su madre en su cabeza no estaba en lo correcto porque había todavía una razón para pelear y pensó al Clan Cullen, porque en una época ella tuvo eso, ella tuvo todo eso, tuvo felicidad, unión, una familia por la cual continuar, por la cual vivir, pero se le fue arrebatado, como tantas otras cosas, y aunque perdiese el alma, ya que ese era el precio que pagaría cuando todo fuese solucionado, cuando el culpable sea masacrado; Jacob devoraría su alma, se alimentaría de esta, y ya no tendría cielo ni infierno, sino que simplemente dejaría de existir, como si nada hubiese habido en su lugar en primer lugar, ya que sería nada quedaría de ella, y estaba gustosa con pagar su parte del pacto con tal de verlos una vez más, con tal de que ellos están bien y que al menos tengan una posibilidad de enfrentar todo el mal.

* * *

E_spero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima actualización._


	4. EL JUEGO

Hola, regrese con esta historia, si alguno la sigue leyendo aviso que es un poco más corto este capi, pero lo quise postear rápidamente porque no aguantaba las ganas, gracias por los mensajes de aliento, besos a todos.

El siguiente fic, esta bajo la categoría M, ya que posee escenas y situaciones no recomendable para mentes jovenes, por favor, leer a conciencia, gracias.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, y la historia esta ligeramente inspirada en el fanmade realizado por Kyuuka666, del anime Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**EL JUEGO**

Billy Black caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo, él era el responsable de protección de los portales, era quien se aseguraba de que estuviesen bien sellados, era un cargo que consumía toda su vida, ya que vidas dependían que esos sellos no se debilitasen, vidas se habían perdido en su propia familia por imprevistos mortales. Así que, no comprendía como era posible que todo esto estuviese sucediendo, jamás dejo que su dolor debilitase o le desviase de su tarea y confiaba ciegamente que sus subordinados y el clan estaban pendientes y atentos a cualquier entidad que apareciese. Era un hombre calmo, siempre lo fue, paciente y sabio de que no debía mostrar debilidad cuando era el jefe y protector de miles de vidas, pero en ese momento realmente la situación lo estaba desbordando ya que hizo hasta lo imposible y estaba seguro que ningún sello había sido violado, de las rajaduras no era posible que un ser tan poderoso se escapase, por lo tanto ¿de dónde salió este ser? ¿De dónde se había escapado? Y si esa jovencita hacía tiempo lo estaba siguiendo… ¿Cómo era la primera vez que se enteraban de algo así? Carlisle, que lo miraba pero realmente no lo hacía, se dio cuenta que por la expresión de Billy, había llegado a la misma conclusión.

-investigue tan pronto como Renesmee se marchó ayer…-le dijo como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación, Billy no se sorprendió, ya que la habilidad de Carlisle consistía en saber exactamente la dudas e inquietudes de cada cosa, no leí la mente, pero podía confirmar lo importante en cada pensamiento de los seres humanos- pero no hay ningún registro de un caso como este en todo el mundo…- Billy suspiro pesadamente y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en el otro lado del escritorio, mientras que Sue yacía sobre un sillón cerca de un librero que estaba a un extremo del estudio del patriarca del clan- también verifique si había algún dato de donde ella proviene…

-¿y?-interrumpió Sue, su ex marido y padre de sus hijos, fue uno de los afectados por la entidad, se había suicidado con un tiro en la boca hacía menos de 3 semanas, tan pronto como se enteró de la noticia, su pequeño hijo, Seth, le había culpado por lo sucedido, explicando que si ellos dos no se hubieran separado jamás él no se había suicidado. Ese mismo día, Leah le dio una cachetada para que reaccione y no diga cosas estúpidas e hirientes, aunque no lo demostró, eso afecto profundamente a Sue, y se sintió sumamente culpable así que cuando la recién llegada les informo sobre la entidad y sus consecuencias, un gran peso libero el pecho y mente de Sue, pero el odio por lo que sucedió se hizo más potente, por eso necesitaba y aspiraba a destruir al ser lenta y dolorosamente.

-no hay datos de ella, y claro está de su mayordomo…-la mirada de Sue y Billy se profundizaron meditando lo mismo.- no creo que ellos hayan sido los causantes…-utilizo sus habilidades Carlisle, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba en él que algo le molestaba enormemente, era algo que estaba a la vista de todos pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevían a captarlo, era demasiado extraño pero estaba ahí, solo al mirar a la joven y el mayordomo- el collar le prohíbe y la detiene de tomar cualquier acción contra el consejo….

-no podemos confiarnos de eso…-se exalto Sue, porque detestaba tener que llegar a su casa y tener que afrontar a Seth en su habitación, sin querer hablar con nadie; fue duro para todos pero lo fue más para Seth, que con sus 13 años no comprendía y no podía aceptar que su padre haya decidió matarse en vez de quedarse con él. Carlisle sintió pena por su amiga y colega, pero no dejaría que los sentimientos ahoguen a ninguno de ellos, tenían que mantenerse frescos y claros, y mucho más él, para poder solucionar este tema prontamente. Carlisle se levantó y camino hacia la biblioteca, al igual que intuía en sus amigos, ellos pensaban que no era posible que una entidad tan fuerte, como para matar a varias personas haya escapado de uno de los sellos, de las rajaduras siempre salían pequeñas entidades, sin fuerza y apenas reconocible, que si estaban mucho en la realidad podían adquirir un gran poder y por ende, destruir todo a su paso; pero el consejo, que era comandado por él, no permitiría que algo así pasaran, siempre los detectaban antes de que fueran una amenaza y eran aniquiladas ¿acaso fue una negligencia que causo que un ser obtuviese tanto poder? ¿Cómo jamás se dieron cuenta hasta que los suicidios aumentaron? Y…¿Quién era esa niña y peor, su mayordomo?.

-no, es cierto, no nos podemos fiar de ello, los esteremos vigilando….aunque no creo que ellos sean los culpables-aclaro Carlisle, a lo que Sue y Billy asintieron, y la duda por lo que estaba ahí, lo que era tan evidente y estaba oculto recorrió la espina de Carlisle, que se agito un poco como si un mal presentimiento se apoderara de su piel-¿se dieron cuenta que….-pero no termino de formular la pregunta, porque realmente no la sabía, estaba en la punta de su lengua, estaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, estaba en su alma y su amor infinito contaminándose con sus miedos ocultos, y no podía exteriorizarla no era tiempo de hacerlo.- es mejor que vayamos a reunirnos con los demás…-y se dispuso a ir a la sala de reuniones, es jovencita lo inquietaba y le daba miedo, no quería y quería que este con su familia, pero aun no podía entender ese sentimiento.

Dentro de la sala de reuniones estaba su esposa, junto a Tanya y Emily, que sin decir una palabra no podían dejar de observar a la jovencita; se sorprendió cuando noto que desde el momento que se marchó junto a Sue y Billy, Renesmee no se había movido ni un centímetro del lado de la ventana, conservando la posición como una perfecta y angelical escultura, y la duda le albergo de nuevo, y sin que sus poderes se pudieran controlar pudo sentir que su Esme también tenía el mismo presentimiento, solo que no lo podían concretar. Suspiro hondamente, acercándose a su esposa- ¿Dónde está Alice y Bella?- le demando besando dulcemente la frente de su esposa. Esme sonrió ligeramente.

-Bella está aprovechando que Edward no está y salió a dar un paseo en el jardín de adelante, Alice le está acompañando….-Carlisle estaba por hablar, cuando Billy se le adelanto.

-¿sabes de que rajadura se escapó?- le pregunto a Renesmee, que no se dignó a quitar su vista del gran ventanal-…¿o fue de algún sello?- la estaba atacando la culpa de no saber si por un descuido suyo, al no procurar concienzudamente su labor, todo este mal se desatase.

-no lo sé, jamás pude precisar de donde apareció…-le instruyo, mientras que su mirada parecía proyectar hacia otro lugar- solo sé las consecuencias, en ese tiempo yo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para matarlo, era muy pequeña, pero ahora lo acorralare y les prometo que no voy a permitir que se tome ninguna vida más….

-¿realiza posesiones para poder dominar a la persona y así lograr que se suicide? Si es así significa que es muy fuerte, y puede cambiar de individuo como quiere…¿Cómo lo mataremos sin que matemos al huésped?- la preocupación de Esme, correspondía a que jamás podía quitar una vida humana, su deber era protegerlas no deshacerse de estas, así que llegado el momento no sabría si era capaz, al igual que sus hijos y otros miembro de realizar tal tarea. Pero Renesmee se limitó solo a acomodar su anteojo, como si estos fuesen muy pesados para ella, sin demostrar en sus facciones que era algo que realmente le inquietara.

-no se preocupe, señora Cullen, sé perfectamente como destruirlo, ese es mi misión, es lo que a mi mayordomo y a mí nos trajo hacía aquí….-Tanya que poseía un carácter fuerte y poco paciente, se enojó.

-mira niña, es algo que nos incluye a todos, tenemos que saber qué hacer y cómo actuar si algo pasa, ¿entendiste? No me importa tu pasado, no es de mi incumbencia…- Billy la tomo del brazo ya que de a poco se acercaba amenazante hacia la jovencita que ni se impresiono, y le murmuro en oído que se calme, pero eso no amedrento a Tanya- hay gente muriendo, y no voy a permitir que eso siga pasando, dinos como podemos atraparlo y matarlo, ahora mismo…- y de pronto el ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado, como si faltase el aire y el mismo hecho de respirar fuese algo forzoso; la traspiración, ya que la concentración era grande, fue automática, y la tonalidad del ambiente se tornó rojilla. Recorría el cuerpo de cada uno un escalofrío de terror, cuando afuera de la casa se escuchó como una arma estaba siendo disparada; sin perder tiempo, todos, desesperados fueron hacía donde se originaba el ruido, Esme no podía controlar que su corazón palpitase tan fuerte que casi la aturdía, ya que afuera estaba su hija y su nuera. De entre sus ropas, todos ellos, menos Renesmee, sacaron armas o cuchillos para enfrentar lo incierto. Carlisle creyó que el tamaño de la casa se alargaba, mientras que el ambiente se condensaba más a cada instante; cuando al fin lograron llegar al patio, se encontraron a unos 20 metros, como Alice descargaba sus municiones hacia un hombre, mientras resguardaba detrás de ella a Bella.

El hombre se movía en forma extraña, como si su propio cuerpo le incomodara, su piernas izquierda parecía pesarle mientras que su cabeza se inclinaba en forma fuerte hacia la derecha, casi colgando de su cuello; pero lo que más molestaba es que a cada disparo que Alice efectuaba eso parecía alentar el paso del hombre, que no le afectaba las heridas provocadas. Carlisle y los demás se dispersaron hacia ellas para protegerlas y al fin pudieron notar el rostro del hombre y su cuerpo en totalidad. Sus ropas estaban raídas mientras que se notaba en ciertas partes como su carne era verdosa, podrida mientras que gusanos salían de pozos de su rostro, para volver a entrar, comportándose como serpientes. Su labio superior era inexistente, dejando ver sus dientes y reía, estaba riendo, como si estuviera vivo, mientras que el hedor a la carne putrefacta los estaban descomponiendo. El rostro de todos estaba marcado con horror ante tal espectáculo y comenzaron a disparar para que se detuviera pero no lo hacía, sino que se aproximaba como si caminara con ligereza.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-grito asustada Alice, que volvió a cargar su 9 mm, para tirar otra ración de balas mientras que los demás seguían disparando. La situación era desbordante y más espantosa a medida que el hombre, que cualquiera podía asegurar que estaba muerto, enfocaba sus ojos sin vida hacia ellos y mantenía su sonrisa como un comodín de naipes.

-¿Qué eres?- le demando histérico Billy, mientras que con su escopeta atravesaba el pecho del hombre, que siguió caminado hacia ellos.

-¿quieres saber cómo gritaron tu esposa e hijo ese día…Billy?-hablo con voz gruesa y rasposa, profunda como un eco, el hombre mientras que una gran cucaracha salía de su boca; todos se quedaron petrificados, mientras que el señor Black perdió ligeramente el color de su piel.-¿Cómo se los destrozaron?...-después se enfocó en Carlisle que apretando la mandíbula, decidido seguía disparando-¡te va a gustar cuando violes una y otra vez a tu hija, cuando descuartices a tu esposa, cuando te comas el corazón de tus hijos!- bramo enloquecido y retador, a cada paso que daba ellos retrocedían dos; ninguna arma servía contra él, y eso jamás había pasado-…todos ustedes son míos, solo es cuestión de tiempo, van a ser míos y van a hacer lo que yo quiera…-y una rata salió entra los cabellos del hombre para caminar por su cuerpo, logrando que Bella se mareara y casi tropezara, pero Emily la sostuvo para que no cayera. La desesperación era grande ya que los poderes de ninguno servían y Tanya no podía hipnotizarlo, no era posible la tarea, era inmune a sus poderes.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta que Renesmee, no se colocó en el mismo lugar de ellos sino que se colocó en la otra punta del jardín, lejos de ellos y hasta que considero que era la distancia apropiada; en ese instante, el hombre se sacó el brazo derecho, como si fuese una pieza de repuesto, dando a conocer que solo había hueso y la blando como si fuese una espada, siendo más amenazante. Entonces, más disparos se sumaron desde un lateral, cuando los demás llegaron y se dispusieron a proteger a todos pero sin dejar de estar asqueados de lo que tenían enfrente de ellos; Edward fue automáticamente hacia su esposa, para tomarla con su brazo derecho, mientras que con derecho seguía disparando, porque no dejaría que nada le pase a su amada, Bella y su pequeño bebé sin nacer. Pero no se detenía y las ansias aumentaban mientras que su horrible voz comenzó a reír, como si cientos de voces estuvieran dentro de él.

-¿Cómo demonios…-no pudo terminar Emmett cuando Renesmee, le interrumpió desde otro lado del jardín.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar jugando?-calma y sobria le cuestiono al hombre, que paro de reír automáticamente pero no dejo de sonreír, sino que se giró hacia ella; esta maniobra fue aprovechada por Jared, que sacando un puñal que colgaba de su cintura se abalanzo por la espalda del hombre para apuñalarlo, pero ya llegando a dos metros una gran descarga de energía le golpeo, tirándolo hacia atrás cayendo al piso mientras daba un grito horrible de dolor. Varios fueron a revisarlo pero solo se encontraba herido y adolorido-¿Qué es lo que estas esperando para aparecer de una buena vez?

Agrandando su sonrisa, el hombre como si fuese un samurái, movió el hueso que se había sacado de cuerpo, dándole más forma, y más punta para hacerlo filoso-¿Qué eres?-pronuncio después de tiempo, ya que busco y no encontró en ella su dolor, su miedo, simplemente estaba la nada absoluta pero ella estaba enfrente de él; a lo que se dio cuenta que detrás de ella aparecía un hombre, vestido de traje, enorme y moreno, y el poder de él le era conocido, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba ahí.-te voy a hacer que te comas a esa mujer y su bebe…-indicando hacia Bella, llenando el rostro de todos de terror; pero eso no disturbo a Renesmee y quito la sonrisa calma de Jacob, que ya estaba conforme con algo más.

-no me duele ¿quieres sentir como se siente eso? No me puedes controlar…-le advirtió Renesmee, como quien cuenta lo más doloroso del mundo- no me duele, ¿quieres saber cómo no me duele? ¿Quieres saber quién soy y lo que voy a hacer? El viento…-y paso su vista hacia el cielo después hacia todo a su alrededor- te va a llevar, ahora eres una parte de tu sombra, pero cuando te atrape, el viento te va a llevar…-y una sonrisa macabra que distorsiono todo su rostro se plantó en ella- y vas a sufrir conmigo, de eso te lo voy a asegurar…-los presentes no entendían de lo que estaba hablando, pero era tan macabro ya que el mayordomo paso su lengua sobre sus labios, como si quisiera comer algo sabroso. El hombre sin dejar de reír pero de forma distinta comenzó a correr y entonces todos desesperados comenzaron a disparar de nuevo hacia sus piernas mientras se aproximaba hacia la joven y su mayordomo, que estaban a unos 50 metros; Renesmee y Jacob no se movieron y el hombre apunto su hueso hacia ella para atravesarla con esta el pecho. En un pequeño movimiento, Renesmee se quitó su anteojo, descubriendo ante él, mientras que los demás no pudieron por la distancia ver que era solo presenciaron el resplandor que provenía de ella. El hombre lleno de horror grito desesperado queriendo retroceder, pero no podía, la luz proveniente del ojo de ella no se lo permitía, lo atraía hacia ella. Entre los gritos de sufrimiento del hombre, que eran cientos de voces dentro de él, se pudo escuchar el tono de la jovencita que repetía- no me duele ¿quieres saber cómo se siente eso? Eres poderoso pero yo soy aun más….no me duele- y los gritos agónicos aumentaban mientras que cada extremidad del hombre se convertían en polvo, sin dejar rastro, y su centro, donde estaba el corazón, se prendió fuego, quemándolo desde adentro-¿quieres saber cómo se siente eso? Cuando te atrape, vas a sentir lo mismo que yo….te lo prometo…

Y de poco, enfrente de los ojos de los demás, el hombre se fue convirtiendo en cenizas entre gritos de puro sufrimiento, hasta no quedar huella de él, solo las balas que en él se usaron, mientras que el aire se fue despresurando y volviendo a su normalidad. Sin saber porque, Bella comenzó a llorar, como si le arrancaran el alma, como si el vació y el horror fuese mejor que todo eso, ya que la verdad estaba dentro de ella, pero no lograba atraparla. Renesmee se colocó el anteojo de nuevo, cubriendo sus ojos; el consejo, se quedó pasmado, y comprendieron que ese pequeña niña era alguien más, y por más que no querían confiar en ella y mucho menos en su mayordomo era lo único que tenían de ahora en más.

-que lastima podría habérmelo comido…-acoto, una vez yéndose a su casa, mientras conducía el automóvil, Jacob. Renesmee se quedó enfocada en el paisaje, no quiso mostrar eso ante los demás pero fue necesario, y sabía que el tiempo se estaba adelantando- sabe que estamos cazandolo, todo se esta adelantando…

-es mejor así, me di cuenta que no me queda mucho tiempo, pensé que al menos tendría un mes más, pero me parece que es mucho menos….-su voz sombría dio a conocer su infinita tristeza y como el destino era cruel y horrible. Jacob giro el vehículo para entrar a la gran mansión que rentaban y continuo.

-no es una entidad…-le informo a su ama, mientras que Renesmee asintió conciente de que eso era algo que ya estaba previsto, solo que ahora lo confirmaba.

-así que…-le alentó para que terminara de establecer lo que ya era obvio. Y Jacob formando una gran sonrisa, divertido como todo en la vida era tan absurdo y repetitivo, le dijo.

-es igual que yo, mi ama… es un demonio, quien lo haya llamado no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se le escapo de control…- Renesmee suspirando se quito su anteojos y se refregó los ojos, dando a conocer sus ojos, donde en uno estaba la marca del pacto, que más apagada, por haber sido utilizaba, brillaba.

-pude con la sombra del demonio, ¿pero el demonio es igual de fuerte que tu?- no tenía miedo a ser lastimada, como ya había dicho, ya no le dolía nada, solo una cosa pero eso ya no era su problema, sino de Jacob. El mayordomo detuvo el vehículo en la puerta de la mansión y se bajo para luego abrir la puerta trasera para que la jovencita saliese; la noche ya era espesa, y rápidamente fueron hacia dentro de la casa.

-no se preocupe, mi ama…-le aviso desde abajo mientras Renesmee estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación- el demonio no es un come almas como yo, el trato que se hizo no es el mismo y mucho menos poderoso; todo se solucionara rápidamente, ya no puedo soportar tener el manjar en frente mio y solo dar pequeño bocados…-una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Renesmee, y asintió contenta, no importaba, dentro de poco él la terminaría de comer, ¿Cuál era la importancia de conservar su alma si hacía años que estaba muerta en vida, pudriéndose por dentro? Esa noche, mientras el clan discutía que era lo que había pasado y prepararse, la pequeña y hermosa joven durmió placida, como hacía años no lo hacía y soño por primera vez, desde hacía años, con su familia y conocidos, no sufriendo sino que todos ellos felices y ella sonrió entre sueños.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima actualización._


	5. EL CONTACTO

Bueno, hola, como se darán cuenta publique de nuevo, les cuento que sigo la historia hasta el final, ya que no falta mucho capis, o sea que creo que en menos de una semana termino todo el fic, gracias por leerme, besos.

El siguiente fic, posee escenas y situaciones que no son recomendable para todo público, por este motivo está bajo la categoría M, por favor, yo di la advertencia, así que no quiero quejas, besos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, y la historia está ligeramente inspirada en el fanmade realizado por Kyuuka666, del anime Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**EL CONTACTO**

Jacob acomodo su traje antes de ir a despertar a su ama, todo tenía que estar en su perfecto lugar, no porque en si él lo quisiera, sino porque su pequeña ama así lo necesitaba; durante años el caos y destrucción había estado instalado en la vida de la jovencita y era algo que no podía soportar, por consiguiente, todo, hasta el último detalle, tenía que estar donde correspondía. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, aunque no lo demostraba, se le hacía más difícil controlar el instinto primitivo, dejarse llevar por la necesidad, pero el pacto tenía que cumplirse, la marca en el ojo de ella y en el pecho de él era la aseguración de las partes, de que al final ella obtendría su venganza, donde ella dejaría que sus deseos asesinos lo dominen todo y él automáticamente, se haga de ella, porque el pacto lo era todo, pero eso no evitaba que a veces ideas impropias pasasen por su pensamiento.

El hambre es una parte esencial de cada ser humano, por no decir la principal, todo se define el simple gula, en las ganas de comer más, de alimentarse, puede ser en distintos niveles, intelectuales, emocionales, sexuales, pero siempre está la gula, ese deseo de más y más, hasta hacer estallar el cuerpo y aun así, seguir comiendo lo que tanto se necesita. A Jacob no le pasaba lo mismo, al no ser humano, y al considerar que estaba por encima de los demás demonios, no dejaba que el impulso ejerza algún tipo de control sobre él, era paciente y moderado, ya que cuando al fin conseguía lo que quería, podía disfrutar y descontrolarse tal y como quería. Mas esos ligeros deseos estaban ahí, siempre supo que con ella al lado los tendría, podía sentir la cosquilla recorriendo su piel, como una ligera caricia, que intentaba hablarle, indicarle que ahí estaba lo que estuvo esperando, lo que tanto ansió desde la primera vez la vio. Había crecido y calmo miraba desde lejos como todo en el mundo de ella se caía a pedazos, como ella lloraba y gritaba, a cada lagrima caída él deseaba pasar su lengua por esas gotas para aplacar un poco su sed; y la guió, solo dio unos pequeños indicios para que ella fuese hacía él dócilmente, ya que sabía que Renesmee siempre hacía lo mejor para su familia, si sacrificarse lo era, ella gustosa y feliz lo haría.

Por lo tanto, el pacto se realizó, por un minuto creyó que ella lo pensaría mejor, como una persona normal y huiría, seguiría con su vida, podría reconstruirse y no dejar que el pasado y el dolor la aplacase ni la detuviese, y no lo hizo, solo que hizo lo inesperado, lo que a él maravillo y paso la lengua por sus labios, ambicioso, y permitió, al aceptar el pacto el no tener presente ni futuro, solo la nada que después existiría. Todo se daría en la forma adecuada y perfecta, como su ama lo quería, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo, solo tenían que encontrar a quien realizo el contrato con el otro demonio y así, como la jovencita había establecido, se la llevaría la viento, y el pasado, presente y futuro no tendrían espacio y la piel de ella, tan blanca y dulce seria masticada por él.

Acomodo el cuello de su traje, camino hacia la habitación de su ama, y antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo una décima de segundo, a lo que automáticamente sonrió calmadamente. Se encontró con ella en medio de la oscuridad con los ojos abiertos, aun cubierta con sus sabanas, y aunque ella no lo podía ver mientras se dirigía a abrir las ventanas, él con sus ojos que se convertían en color plata por la oscuridad, la podía visualizar perfectamente. Coloco sus manos sobre las cortinas para abrirlas, cuando la dulce voz de ella le obligo a detenerse- no las habrás….-le ordeno bajamente, él se giró para enfrentarla, Renesmee se había sentado en la cama, donde su ojo, donde estaba la estrella de cinco puntas, brillaba con fuerza, sus cabellos cobrizos estaban más revoltosos que nunca, en cualquiera esto luciría mal, pero en ella le daba una imagen más madura y…libre. Estudio los contornos del rostro de ella, y le desconcertó un poco al escuchar como los pálpitos de ella aumentaban, y al darse cuenta, como ella se mordía su labio inferior que la determinación estaba tomando fuerza en ella.-…ven aquí….

No dejo de sonreír mientras avanzaba, le divertía experimentar el límite de ella, lo que haría o diría, ya que una característica era lo impredecible, siempre fue así, yendo contra lo establecido solo para poder conseguir su cometido. Cuando se colocó a un costado de la cama, ella no se giró para esforzarse en verlo, sino que siguió concentrada en el lugar donde estaba la gran ventana; considero que no lo escucho que él había avanzado, pero entonces hablo- aflójate la corbata….-y el tono de su suave voz se endureció, levantando su mano hizo lo que se le fue pedido, pero no porque era su deber sino porque así lo quiso él también.- ¿es probable que hoy sea el día?- le pregunto sin emoción, y los ojos de Jacob se iluminaron.

-si encontramos al que realizo el contrato, vamos a poder acabar fácilmente con el demonio, mi ama…-le informo, esperando algún tipo de agitación por parte de ella, ya que todo acabaría, ella al fin dejaría de respirar y su alma sería digerida por él. Pero fiel a ella misma, no se perturbo de ninguna manera, solo asintió un poco mientras que era notable que su mente viajaba hacia otro lado, prohibido para él, y la hermosa y pequeña Renesmee, paso sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo para sacarse el camisón, dejándola completamente desnuda enfrente de él. Sus pezones estaban ligeramente duros, ascendiendo y descendiendo al compás de su respiración; era imagen absolutamente hipnótica, a lo que casi se sintió humano, cuando se inclinó un poco hacia un costado, para poder apreciar su espalda donde noto que bajo la frazada ella no tenía ninguna braga puesta, disfrutando su lindo y firme trasero. La había visto desnuda en muchas ocasiones, ya que él se encargaba de vestirla cuando ella no tenía las fuerzas suficientes después de una comida de él, pero había algo en la situación en general, que despertaba algo en él, que le gustaba y su parte baja, y no su estómago, comenzó a reaccionar en consecuencia.

Podía percibir como ella se sonrojaba, y cuando paso su mano derecha por sus cabellos, se enteró que estaba sumamente nerviosa-…acuéstate a mi lado…-le comando rápidamente. La cama era enorme, sin prisa, Jacob se recostó sobre la superficie mullida de la cama acomodando su cabeza en la almohada y enfocándose su vista en el techo. Pasaron los segundos, mas ella no se movía, sino que permanecía quieta e inmutable, solo el calor de cuerpo de él la estaba afectando, ya que la temperatura que Jacob producía era impresionante, en ciertas ocasiones casi la llegaba a quemar. Durante toda la noche tuvo sueños hermosos y esperanzadores, soñó con cada uno de ellos, tal y como los recordaba cuando era pequeña, no esas imágenes borrosas donde jamás podía precisar las características de ellos; estaba segura que muchas de las situaciones fueron solo producidas por su imaginación de niña, ya que sus abuelos habían muertos en un incendio cuando era una beba, cuando comenzó el horror. Y por primera vez en su vida, adoro mentirse, aun sabiendo que era una fantasía hermosa, la adoro porque la convertiría en realidad, cada uno sería vengado y precio sería pagado, y eso no le molestaba en lo más absoluto, porque si tenía que dejar de existir, sentir y aspirar, para que todo lo bueno pasara, lo haría más que gustosa y feliz.

Pero tan pronto como abrió los ojos otras ideas aparecieron por su cabeza y afectaron su anatomía, se llenó de sentimientos encontrados y todos guiaban hacía la misma dirección, gozar el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Jamás podría experimentar cosas sencillas, que todo ser humano está destinado a tener, crecer, reír de nuevo, disfrutar de un buen día soleado en paz, sentarse a degustar un rico licor, sentir como es ser amada o simplemente tener sexo, envejecer, pelearse con ella misma por los kilos de más y las arrugas, enfadarse con quienes ama, tener hijos, abrazar una pequeña criatura producto del amor de ella y su amado, y al fin de los días, morir, simplemente descansar y reunirse con los que más ama en otro lugar y seguir experimentando en alegría; cosas simples y tan importantes, cosas que está al alcance de todo el mundo, pero no para ella. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad cuando era pequeña, siempre su vida fue marcada por la tragedia así que se concentró en otras cosas, y ahora cuando al fin atrape al demonio, al creador de la muerte y lo abominable, ella dejaría de existir, no quedaría huella de ella, y solo dejaría de estar para todos y para ella misma.

Por estos motivos, su cuerpo se fue llenando de ganas de hacer cosas osadas, de padecer un poco de lo esas pequeñas cosas, de sensaciones que según los demás eran tan hermosas y avasallantes que la curiosidad pudo más que ella, y medito que era momento de hacer algo para ella. Cerro un poco los ojos, y se sonrojo un poquito más, pero lo haría por más que su juicio le indicara otra cosa-¿crees que tengo un lindo cuerpo?- salieron un poco tímidas las palabras pero lo suficientemente fuertes para demostrar su determinación. Jacob se mantuvo inmutable pasando su vista del techo hasta la espalda de ella, gracias a su visión infrarroja, ya que en el infierno solo existe el vació y lo rojo de la sangre, pudo visualizar lo blanco de su piel, lo suave y frágil que se denotaba y atrevido paso su mano por la superficie de su espalda, sintiendo la tersura de ella.

-una vez le dije que no era necesario que se oculte, mi ama…-y el sonrojo de Renesmee aumento ya que recordó ese día, cuando ella hizo el contrato con él, cuando condeno su alma pero libero el dolor de esta; acariciando con sus yemas recorrió su espalda, pero eso no fue lo que lo que le sorprendió a ella, sino que al darse vuelta para enfrentarlo, pudo ver mediante sus ojos de plata como parecía querer leer la mente de ella, como parecía querer saber más de lo que había enfrente de ella, logrando que de esta manera, que la jovencita ya no tuviera duda alguna- tiene un magnifico cuerpo, algo pequeño para mí, pero magnífico…-sonrió mostrando esos dientes blancos, hasta por un segundo tuvo la idea que él estaba tan ansioso por esto como ella. Agito la cabeza, para borrar tal tontería, ya que él no tenía sentimientos, sabía perfectamente quien era él y quien fue alguna vez; así que dotarlo de nociones humanas era algo irracional y una reverenda estupidez.

Pasó su mano por sus cabellos y se movió pasando su pierna derecha por encima de él para así conseguir sentarse sobre la pelvis de él, quedando encima de Jacob. Mordió un poco su labio pero no desistiría, se sostuvo apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el estómago de él, de esta manera, completamente desnuda, comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente, de abajo hacia arriba, sobre donde se encontraba el pene de él. Como estaba algo inclinada hacia adelante sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro y no quiso saber nada más, por lo tanto cerro los ojos, mientras seguía refregándose sobre él.- ¿Qué es lo que hace mi ama?- la calma de él le molesto un poco, ya que no se había movido, mas recordó al instante que él no era humano, desde hacía años que no lo era.

-quiero tener un orgasmo, y tú me lo vas a dar…-le respondió desafiante, levantando un poco el mentón, conocedora que él la podía ver claramente, aunque en medio de oscuridad ella podía percibir sus ojos plata. De a poco, mientras su cadera oscilaba sobre el miembro de él, comenzó a tocar un punto que le inquieto un poco, causando un poco de cosquillas, llenando un pequeño globo en la parte baja de su vientre, pero al mismo tiempo, nerviosa no podía concentrarse en profundizar la sensación. Continuo impulsando su vagina sobre la superficie de la ropa de él, de a poco su corazón latía con más fuerza, su piel comenzó a tensionarse un poco ya que la agitación en la parte baja era más grande, controlando el resto de los músculos de ella; su vagina comenzó a trabajar, en busca de más tacto, lubricándose para deslizarse con más facilidad, pero aun así no alcanzaba, la vibración en su centro era prometedora, ya que molestaba pero no de mala manera solo en forma extraña.

-¿necesita ayuda?- ofreció Jacob, pero Renesmee no contesto sino que siguiendo los consejos que había leído en algún libro tomo la mano de él y la dirigió hacia su vagina, indicándole lo que tenía que hacer; la mano de su mayordomo era tan grande, pero en forma extraña era perfecta para ella. Jacob utilizo su dedo para tantear el área mojada, y el aroma a sexo húmedo estaba en el ambiente, cuando apenas toco un poco, apenas rozando el clítoris de ella, la punzada de placer fue muy potente, casi sacándole el aire a Renesmee, que perdió un poco de fuerzas en sus brazos pero no desistía de moverse encima de él. Las cosquillas aumentaron, a lo que el calor de su cuerpo se elevó de considerablemente; los dedos de él, pasaron su yema pinchando un poco esa pequeña zona, consiguiendo que ella jadeara, y la potencia del efecto, causo que ella parara de moverse un poco, ya que no sabía cómo manejar la sensación, se sentía completamente perdida en ese punto. Percibiendo esto, Jacob levanto su torso para sentarse también, informándole- déjeme que le ayude mi ama…

Automáticamente, el miembro de él, se endureció bajo de ella, y antes de que pudiera sorprenderse o acotar cualquier cosa, Jacob impulso hacía ella su cadera, como intentado clavarla con su glande mediante la ropa. Y quiso más, la piel se tensaba, la sangre viajaba más rápidamente y esa mezcla perfecta de urgencia y placer la estaba desesperando; movió su cadera al compás de él, estableciendo un baile, frotando su vagina y el pene de él que se percibía tan grande, y quiso más, necesitaba más precisión, más presión y más de él. Los dedos de él siguieron jugando con el clítoris de ella, que ahora vibraba en sus yemas, y cada vez estaba más mojada. Estaba ahí, a solo un paso, era espectacular porque era profundo y avasallador, era todo y era nada, era su mano y su falo, era su vagina palpitante, era esa sensación de más, y más, era ser una mujer y dejar de ser una niña. Los pálpitos de su vagina la aturdían y no podía detener los gemidos que abandonaban descaradamente sus labios, por eso, hundió su rostro sobre el pecho de él, mordiendo un poco sobre su camisa, mientras que seguía moviendo su cadera, arriba hacia abajo, hacía atrás para adelante, de los costados hacia el centro, y esos dedos eran la gloría.

La presión se profundizo, y el clamor de su cuerpo fue más potente que ella, que intento atrasar lo inevitable, pero Jacob se movió con más fuerza bajo de ella, en el justo momento donde apretaba en forma suave ese magnífico clítoris y Renesmee, en sus 15 años de vida, tuvo que ceder a lo que algo más poderoso le ordenaba, lo que el orgasmo estableció; ese perfecta unión entre el placer y deleite recorría desde las extremidades de su cuerpo hasta juntarse en el centro de ella, ignorando todo y explotándolo a la vez, para caer en el puro cansando, abrazándolo para no dejarse desfallecer. Le costó respirar, le era bastante difícil poder tomar el suficiente aire, ya que estaba cansada y algo dispersa, sintió como los dedos de él dejaban su clítoris y se separó un poco de él, tomando su mano; mordiéndose un poco el labio, que aún estaba tembloroso del cansancio y lo potente del orgasmo, guío su mano hacia la boca de él, para que la probara, pero a causa de la falta de luz no pudo ver la expresión de él mientras saboreaba su esencia-¿y? ¿Qué te parece?

Jacob saco los dedos de su boca y bajo su rostro para colocarlo cerca del oído de ella, para susurrarle-…siempre tengo hambre mi ama, y usted siempre esta deliciosa…-logrando una sonrisa de verdadera alegría en el rostro de Renesmee.

Hacía años, desde que se prohibió el uso de la magia, que Charles Swan no había utilizado sus poderes, estos fueron adquiridos gracias a que su abuelo antes de morir se los había dado como regalo, pero al confirmarse que el uso de esta causaba que la rajaduras entre la realidad y lo irreal sean más comunes, se adhirió al consejo para evitar el uso de esta. Los libros y pociones fueron prohibidos, y tan solo unos pocos podían acercarse a ellos, además él era el único mago que aún estaba vivo, por lo tanto, ya no había peligro que el mal tomara más vidas en el mundo. Fue difícil dejarla, pero siempre fue un hombre responsable y por lo tanto, no dudo en detenerse cuando lo fue necesario. Así que cuando recibió una llamada del consejo avisándole sobre la situación en su pueblo natal, las posibilidades bombardearon su cabeza y no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba pensando. El tren se detuvo en la estación y tan pronto como se dispuso sobre el anden no tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que la gran figura de Emmett Cullen y el porte imponente de Jasper Whitlock, resaltaba entre la masa de personas; apenas se saludaron, cosa extraña en el joven Cullen, eso demostraba lo tenso y preocupante de la situación. Los tres hombres una vez encima del vehículo se dirigieron a su lugar de destino, la mansión Cullen.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, hasta que la voz calma de Jasper se presentó-esa niña es poderosa, jamás vi a nadie así, y ese hombre, su mayordomo…-y no pudo encontrar un adjetivo para calificarlo, Emmett que iba conduciendo asintió, ya que detestaba sentirse perdido y más que nada en esta terrible situación. Charles, o Charlie, como todos lo llamaban, se quedó meditando un poco en la parte trasera del auto, hasta que hablo.

-tengo que verla para saber más sobre el tema, pero ¿están seguros que ellos no son los causantes?- y aunque ambos deseaban apuntar en esa dirección, ya que era grande la necesidad de acabar con las muertes, no pudieron.

- no son ellos, ella tenía un medallón del consejo, así que no puede mentir, por más fuerte que sea, si dice una mentira, el medallón la va a delatar….-Charlie asintió ligeramente, para luego preguntar.

-entonces tenemos dos graves problemas… ¿Quiénes son ellos y quien trajo al demonio aquí?-soltando un gruñido de frustración, Emmett se reaccionó.

-¿Cómo puede haber otro mago por ahí?- y Charlie frunciendo un poco el ceño, le informo.

-no es necesario ser mago para llamar a demonio, solo es hace falta tener uno de los libros…-a lo que instantes después, comprendiendo lo que sugería, el semblante de Jasper y Emmett palidecieron por lo que eso significaba.

Jared, Paul y Sam se quedaron observando el bosque alrededor suyo, el sol se filtraba por las copas de los árboles, mientras que el denso bosque se alzaba enfrente de ellos; no quería llorar, no era un hombre que demostraba debilidad, de hecho se jactaba de ser parte de los rastreadores desde muy joven, pero ella había gritado, su amada Rachel grito en dolor antes de caer desplomada delante de sus ojos, y aunque quería estar con ella, mientras que los demás intentaban salvarla, él no iba de permitir que esa bestia siguiera libre, era algo que Paul no podía soportar. Tembló un poco, mientras que sus amigos, intentaban no prestarle atención, porque era urgente atraparlo, vengar a los muertos y que ese monstruo muera de una buena vez. A paso lento agudizaron sus sentidos, ya podían sentirlo cerca pero al mismo tiempo no podían precisar donde estaba, era demasiado extraño para ellos; Sam levanto su mano para indicar que debían permanecer callados hacía los que recién llegaban en su ayuda. Rosalie pasó su vista por todos lados mientras que de su mano hizo aparecer un hacha, su habilidad de materializar armas era muy útil, pero desde que no sabían la forma verdadera de la entidad era algo que no ayudaba. Eleazar saco una escopeta modificada, que le daba mejor balance y dirección de disparo apuntando hacia donde percibía la entidad pero estaba dudoso de disparar, ya que no veía nada, era como si estuviera camuflando con el paisaje, mientras que Edward apretó los dientes ya que las voces venía de todos lados y al mismo tiempo no estaban ahí.

-¿crees que esto es divertido?- pregunto una voz que se acercaba entre medio de los árboles, poniendo nerviosos y copando el odio de Paul, y a paso firme apareció el imponente mayordomo, que se fue acercando hacia ellos, pero sin prestarles atención.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- vocifero colérico Paul, que deseaba tanto poder matar a la entidad, temeroso de que ante la advertencia de Jacob se haya escapado. Pero Jacob no se dignó a verlo sino que se mantuvo fijo a un punto entre medio de una copa enfrente de él, en el mismo lugar donde apuntaba Eleazar.

-ya no es divertido, así que muéstrate…-aconsejo calmo Jacob, hacía la nada pero enfocado en esa zona donde no había nada. Todos se fueron reuniendo en un círculo en espera de que la entidad ataque, protegiendo sus espaldas, hasta que en un ruido que se asemejo al grito de mil voces en agonía y locura, retumbo sobre el bosque, casi aturdiéndolos, entonces las ramas de los árboles se movieron, como si tuvieran vida propia de una lado hacía el otro por lo que todos ellos mantuvieron sus posiciones de ataque.

-son demasiadas voces…-se quejó tapándose los oídos Edward, cayendo sobre sus rodillas ya que son portaba las voces mentales que lo asaltaban, dejándolo indefensos, no poder ubicarlas y abarcarlas de una vez. Cerro los ojos, ya que le ponía histérico lo que estaban gritando, lo que decían una y otra vez, podía establecer una sola cosa, estaban ahí las ganas de matar, lo estaban convenciendo, de matar, tomando de poco su cuerpo, como un títere y su cuerpo lucho temblando porque lo querían dominar. Podía imaginarse la sangre en el piso, y aunque sintió asco, también le agrado la idea, ya que las voces no le dejaban pensar claramente, esa sangre era de ella y como le gustaría que siga sangrando su hermosa Bella para él, que pelee bajo sus manos, que suplique y pida misericordia, a lo que él disfrutaría con romperla hasta que no quede nada de ella. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, queriendo pedir que pare que detestaba pensar esas cosas, pero las voces le obligaban a considerar la idea, tentándolo a que lo haga, y estuvo por llorar, cuando todo se detuvo, como si jamás hubiera pasado y abrió los ojos cuando, Eleazar se asustó.

-¡por todo lo sagrado!- al principio Edward no entendió nada, hasta que sintió la mano de Rose sobre su hombro preocupada por él y se pudo enfocar hacia enfrente de él, la escena que se desarrollaba.

Una gran sombra gris, que se podía entender que no tenía forma corpórea era sostenida en el aíre por el mayordomo, todo excepto sus brazos estaban completos, ya que con estas se habían transformado en una sombra negra, solo para lograr sostenerlo. Se podía ver las fauces de la entidad llenas de colmillos puntiagudos, filosos y duros como metal, pero todo lo demás no tenía forma, solo era una gran sombra con dientes; pero lo que más asustaba era que el mayordomo, mostraba sus dientes también en amenaza y lucían más terroríficos que los de la sombra. Mientras que sus ojos negros parecían querer tomar otro color, aunque era algo que no se podía asegurar.

-dime tu nombre…-le ordeno Jacob, a lo que desesperado Paul, queriendo destruir de una buena vez a esa bestia que había dañado a su esposa, tiro su cuchilla, que fue bendecida el día que la luna lloro, hacía la sombra gris pero tan pronto como es estaba acercando, esta se detuvo en el aire y cayo como si alguien la hubiera repelido.-sus armas no sirven con él…-les instruyo suavemente, causando que Rosalie apretase los dientes colérica- nada de lo que todos ustedes hagan lo va a detener….-y una risa histérica salió entre medio de las fauces de la sombra, pero sin lograr alterar a Jacob que jamás lo soltó.

-nadie puede detenerme….-rio desquiciado, convencido de eso, pero Jacob, cambio ligeramente su porte a uno más divertido, y sonriendo, sus brazos incorpóreos tomaron más largor para así agitar a la sombra gris, golpeándola duramente contra el piso, los árboles y todo lo que estaba cerca de él, duramente, mientras que se quejaba en dolor.

-eres débil…-estableció feliz Jacob, mientras que sus brazos, que ya medían unos 10 metros, seguía apretando contra cualquier superficie a la sombra, los demás no sabían que hacer, ya que no podían decir a quien tenía más miedo, si a la sombra o al extraño mayordomo- no sirves, tan pronto como sepa quién es tu unión con esta tierra, vas a sufrir….-le aseguro arrojándolo con una fuerza inaudita al otro lado del bosque perdiéndolo de vista, por lo que sus brazos volvieron a concordar con el resto de su cuerpo, tomando nuevamente forma humana. Impresionados los demás, no se dieron cuenta que el impulsivo de Paul, fue hacia Jacob apuntándolo con su arma.

-¿Cómo pudiste soltarlo así?-le recrimino, amenazante con apretar el gatillo pero Jacob solo acomodo su traje, para que no quedara ninguna arruga, prolijo y perfecto como siempre estaba- lo hubieras matado, imbécil.

-basta, Paul, él no lo podía matar…-le indico Sam, no quitando su vista del mayordomo ya consiente al igual que los demás, excepto Paul que era el imponente mayordomo de Renesmee- primero hay que saber su nombre y quien lo trajo ¿no es cierto?- pregunto resignado, Jacob se aproximó hacia ellos tomando el cuchillo de Paul del piso para luego entregárselo, pero este no bajaba su amenaza con su arma.

-lo primero ya lo sabemos, ese no es un problema, de lo segundo no falta mucho tiempo, ya todos los participantes están así que no va a ser problemático…-y dudoso, Paul tomo su cuchillo mientras que suspirando fue corriendo hacia la mansión Cullen, donde estaba siendo atendida Rachel Black, su esposa. Los demás lo siguieron pero sin sacar su vista del mayordomo, que solo sonriente, mantuvo la marcha, calmo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los llantos de varias mujeres ocuparon toda la sala, donde entre los brazos de Billy Black, que seguía temblando con el semblante pálido pero con sus ojos mirando hacia la nada, sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Rachel, que ya con sus 20 años había dejado de respirar. Esme se mantuvo entre los brazos de su marido, que había intentado resucitarla, pero la entidad había obligado a su corazón a dejar de latir; esta era la segunda gran desgracia del jefe de la Push, hacía 5 años, su mujer y su pequeño hijo de solo 2 años, murieron a consecuencia de un ser que se escapó destruyendo los cuerpo de ambos. Nadie decía nada, solo el llanto, Charlie sostuvo a su hija para resguardarla del dolor, y con miedo de que algo similar le pasara a ella y su bebe; pero estaba abstraído por la pequeña figura, la jovencita que tenía unos anteojos cubriendo una de sus cuencas, que se mantenía al margen de todo, a un costado de la sala.

Pudo percibir su esencia, ella tenía poderes mágicos también aparte de los dones con los que nació, cosa inusual ya que jamás había escuchado que eso fuese posible, nadie en su sano juicio entregaría su magia a una persona con dones, eso sería mucho poder en una sola persona; pero lo que más le molestaba era aura que estaba en ella, algo no estaba bien, algo no pertenecía a ese tiempo ni espacio, era poderoso pero no podía identificar. Renesmee giro su cabeza y también lo miro penetrantemente, y el ojo que se podía ver a través del anteojo lo cohibió y preocupo a lo que instantáneamente aumento el agarre sobre su hija, por miedo a lo que su mente sospechaba pero no le podía dar forma.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Paul y los demás- no, no, no, no….-negó con la cabeza desesperado Paul, sin realmente comprender como ella no se movía, y la habitación entera desapareció para él, ya que ella no abría los ojos, sino calma no respondía a su llamado; el futuro, la casa que estaban construyendo, los hijos que vendría, las peleas y reconciliaciones que tendrían, esos momentos de paz en donde ella lo besaría y amaría ya no existían, no habría nada de eso, solo su cuerpo inerte y sin vida, dejándolo solo e indefenso, sin ella, y queriendo también morir. Sus piernas no quisieron funcionar, ya que su mente se quedó con ella ahí tendida sobre el sillón entre los brazos de su padre, y dando unos pasos que le costaron el alma, se le acercó para caer arrodillado al lado de quien fue su amada- me prometiste que siempre te quedarías…-le recrimino desquiciado a lo que el llanto tomo más poder sobre él.- no me dejes, no me dejes, Rach…- le suplico, pero ella ya no contestaría sino que mantendría los ojos cerrados para siempre.

Edward fue al encuentro de su esposa, que dolorida por todo se estaba por desprender de su padre para ir a abrazarlo, pero el agarre duro de Charlie sobre su brazo los desconcertó; Charlie estaba tenso, duro como piedra mirando hacia el mayordomo que se colocó al lado de su joven ama, ya que supo instantáneamente que era, y sintió terror por él y por la niña. Renesmee no prestando atención solo enfocada en el cuerpo que estaba en sillón le pidió a Jacob- revívela….-por lo que el mayordomo frunciendo el ceño, desconcertado, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que ella continuo-…siempre lo supe Jacob, así que revívela- todos se enfocaron en ellos dos sin comprender, ya que un muerto no puede regresar a menos de que una fuerza más potente se lo comande; pero ese ser no existía, nadie podía dominar tanto poder. Pero solemne, sin duda ni mentira en él, se dirigió hacia el cuerpo sin vida.

-no podría esperar menos de usted, mi ama…-le dijo complaciente mientras todos los ojos se enfocaban en él, expectantes, cuando paso al lado de Bella, Edward se colocó enfrente de ella como para protegerla, mientras que pronunciando sin voz, Charlie decía algo para alguien. Cuando llego hacía el sillón, Paul se movió a un costado porque no le importaba nada, ni lo que él era ni lo que haría sino que Rachel volviera a abrir los ojos. Pero Billy apretó el cuerpo al suyo, a la defensiva, lo que hizo reír a Jacob- no se preocupe, señor Black, ella va a estar bien…- y se giró para ver hacia su ama, que seguía sin emoción en su rostro, como si la situación en general fuera algo común para ella-tendremos que hacerlo acá mismo, ¿le parece bien mi ama?- e inmutable, Renesmee le ordeno.

-revívela…-Jacob asintió y coloco su mano a centímetros del pecho de la joven muerta cerrando los ojos, automáticamente abriéndolos.

-ya está, abre los ojos…-y aspirando profundamente Rachel abrió los ojos, algo desorientada pero al fin viva; Paul se abalanzo hacia ella entre lágrimas le beso las manos, mientras como jamás demostró a los demás, solo a su amigo muerto, Harry, Billy comenzó a llorar, volviendo a respirar nuevamente feliz y complaciente de que no la había perdido, de que ningún otro ser amada haya sido llevado por una entidad. Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar y celebrar de alegría, y algunos agradeciendo a Jacob.

-gracias…-le dijo Billy, relajado mientras que Rachel seguía sin comprender que había sucedido- te debo mi vida, muchacho…

-espero…-la voz lúgubre de Charlie, que tenía las facciones contraídas por el dolor ya que al fin comprendió la unión entre la joven y el mayordomo, y sintió pena por ella- que lo sea cual sea tu objetivo valga la pena…-le indico a Renesmee, pero la joven formando una sonrisa alegre, mostrando una faceta de pura felicidad, le contesto.

-claro que vale la pena, señor Swan…-le aseguro, y nadie comprendió a lo que se referían.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Leah, exponiendo lo que todos pensaban, mientras que Jacob se acercaba hacia su dueña que se quedó enfocado en él.

-él es un demonio…-les informo Charlie, aterrando a todos que conscientes, todos los hombres colocaron a las mujeres tras ellos para empuñar sus armas contra él; pero Charlie se relajó, aun lleno de dolor y misericordia por la jovencita- no es necesario eso…-les indico con una mano que bajaran sus armas, pero ellos no lo hicieron, ya que los demonios eran más poderosos que las entidades, gobernaban todo el mal, y podían destruir todo a su paso, si así lo querían- ella es su ama…-y Jacob se posiciono enfrente de Renesmee tomando del mentón de ella para guiarla hacía él, e inclinándose la beso, mientras que ella se sostenía agarrada a los hombros de él.

Nadie dijo nada ya que era bizarra la imagen, hasta que vieron que ella comenzó a quejarse y sus manos sobre los brazos de él se agitaron queriendo luchar, para apartarse de él. Edward dio un paso para adelante alarmado para detener lo que sea que él estaba haciendo, pero Charlie se interpuso negando con la cabeza; entonces el cuerpo de ella fue perdiendo fuerzas, mientras que Jacob la sostenía para que no se cayera sobre el piso, y Renesmee cerró los ojos, con el semblante pálido, y si no fuera porque se notaba que respiraba, cualquier podría decir que estaba muerta. Jacob tomo entre sus brazos a Renesmee, que lucía tan pequeña a comparación de él, y pasando la lengua por sus labios, se despidió- mi ama ahora necesita descansar, mañana volveremos…-y se marchó.

-¿Por qué me detuviste?- le pidió una explicación anonadado a Charlie, mientras que todos querían saber lo mismo.

- él estaba alimentándose de ella, estaba comiendo su alma…-Charlie agito la cabeza rendido- ella está condenada, después de que su objetivo sea cumplido, se la va a comer toda, y ella no va a morir, sino que dejara de existir….-y el bebe de Bella dio una patada dentro de su estómago, llamando su atención.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima actualización._


	6. EL ENTENDER

Este capi iba a ser más largo pero decidi acortarlo, por ese motivo, creo que el siguiente capi es el último y por ende el más largo, gracias a los que siguen leyendo, besos.

El siguiente fic, posee escenas o situaciones no recomendable para todo el mundo, por eso esta bajo la categoria M, si después no hay quejas, sigan leyendo, yo di la advertencia, besos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, y la historia está ligeramente inspirada en el fanmade realizado por Kyuuka666, del anime Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**EL ENTENDER**

Aun en la profunda oscuridad podía verlo, estaba oculta pero tenía una perfecta visión de lo que sucedía, y él no quería parar, no debía hacerlo, o simplemente no podía hacerlo. Ya no le dolía, ya no le molestaba, no caía ninguna lagrima, simplemente como una espectadora miraba, observaba y hasta cierto punto no estaba ahí, estaba en otro lado, en cualquier otro lado, ella ya no respiraba, así que ¿Cuál era el punto de pensar en lo que pasaba enfrente de ella? Ella ya no diría ninguna otra palabra, ella ya no podría reír, amar, gritar, llorar, abrazarla, simplemente estaba en el piso, con él encima de ella. La promesa que ella le hizo, de que todo estaría bien mañana, que todo los problemas se solucionarían eran mentira, todo era mentira, porque ella estaba muerta, su madre estaba muerta y él, como una bestia seguía alimentándose de ella. Por eso, permanecía quieta, sin emitir sonido, grabándose en su mente lo que estaba pasando, como su madre estaba muerta, a metros de ella, mientras que su padre, ese hombre tan cariñoso y bueno, seguía sobre ella comiendo de poco sus órganos internos.

La sangre estaba en el piso, llegando hacia ella, pero eso no le disturbaba, sino el hecho que su madre no haya gritado, que el escudo que había puesto sobre ella no se haya evaporado en ningún momento, como no pudo imponer su poder para quitar el escudo y así poder ayudarla, años después se daría cuenta que fue el miedo lo que la paralizo y le obligo a quedarse quieta mientras todo pasaba. Su padre se había convertido en una bestia salvaje, su madre trato de razonar con él, que lo escuche entre medio de la oscuridad profunda, que luche contra lo que lo estaba poseyendo, le suplico, recalco cuanto lo amaba y lo necesitaba; pero él no escucho, el demonio fue más fuerte, más fuerte que su imponente padre y eso fue inconcebible, y su madre la resguardo bajo su poder para que él no la toque pero tuvo que presenciar como él la violaba una y otra vez, como una bestia, como ella luchaba bajo sus brazos sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte y su madre jamás grito. Lo hizo para no asustarla, mas lo veía todo, y sus manos temblaron con la pistola en sus manos, mientras que las lágrimas le quemaron cuando él satisfecho después de horas de violación, cuando su madre apenas ya podía moverse saco el puñal y le abrió el estómago, y el rostro de su madre se fijó en ella, que con una sonrisa calma le indico que no tuviera miedo.

Aun se repudiaba por no haberse movido ni un centímetro para salvarla mientras que la sangre salía de su estómago y las facciones salvajes de su padre mostraron lo fascinado que estaba por ver sus entrañas. Su madre lo sintió, absolutamente todo, como él metía sus manos dentro de ella para ir sacando sus viseras, y ella no grito, no sé quejo solo se quedó mirando a su pequeña Renesmee mientras todo pasaba, incluso no mostro dolor cuando su padre, ese apuesto hombre, clavo sus dientes sobre uno de sus órganos; el suplicio de su madre fue largo, hasta que su corazón, que solo deseaba proteger a su hija, dijo basta, agotada y adolorida por todo, y así fue como la pequeña Renesmee, con tan solo 8 años presencio como su padre se comía a su madre.

A los minutos dejo de llorar ya que al comprender lo que tendría que hacer decidió que era momento de entender que tendría que hacer lo impensado y necesario para sobrevivir, aunque no quería hacerlo, no quería seguir viviendo, pero no dejaría que el demonio gane, eso no era una opción. Su padre expulsaba espuma por la boca, como si tuviera rabia, y tal vez la tenía, tal vez el demonio causaba esa enfermedad también, pero esa espuma blanca se mezcló con el rojo de la sangre, que brillaba entre medio de oscuridad iluminada por la luna que entraba por medio de los ventanales, él repetía como un disco rayado "comer, comer, comer" hasta que no se entendía lo que estaba diciendo, ya que su cuello se fue deformando, el demonio lo estaba convirtiendo en algo más, como si le crecieran huesos puntiagudos en esa zona. No quería recordarlos así, a ninguno de ellos, no podía hacerlo, así que se quedó con el pasado, con esas imágenes, pero también estaban manchadas, ya que siempre moría alguien, sus abuelos, amigos, tíos y ahora su madre, tan solo faltaba que muriera su padre.

Limpiando las huellas de las lágrimas que nunca más derramaría, se paró llamando la atención de la bestia que una vez fue padre; los ojos de él se clavaron en ella formando una sonrisa macabra en sus labios llenos de sangre. Incómodo con su propio cuerpo, logro pararse pero temblando ligeramente, pero la pequeña Renesmee solo se limitó a girar su rostro para mirar la hermosa luna que se apreciaba a través de la ventana.- así que hay otra más para comer…-exclamo utilizando la voz de su padre, cosa que le molesto enormemente pero no lo demostró siguió con sus orbes chocolates con el satélite, su padre, con su gran estatura lentamente se aproximaba a ella, mientras que con una mano se masajeaba su glande para estimularlo y después abusar de la pequeña y con el otro brazo limpio los restos de sangre y carne de su boca.

-te juro que vas a pagar por todo esto…-ese tono no pertenecía a un tono de niña, sino a alguien mayor, porque toda la pureza e inocencia ya había muerto en Renesmee, dejo de existir en el mismo instante que su madre dejo de respirar. El demonio se detuvo extrañado, mientras que los labios de la niña se movían rápidamente pero sin emitir sonido ni dignarse a mirarlo al rostro. De pronto, no pudo moverse más, como sostenido por miles de cadenas invisibles, trato de escapar del cuerpo, quiso convertirse en sombra para huir como miles de veces lo había hecho, pero las cadenas lo sujetaban al cuerpo no permitiéndole escapatoria alguna. Se comenzó agitar desesperado cuando la pequeña niña, que con su compleción parecía tan desvalida, levanto el arma de sus manos apuntándole hacia el rostro; no quería morir, no podía morir, pero no podía huir del cuerpo, ella no le dejaba.

Histérico grito, liberando miles de voces dentro de él, pero ninguna era del padre de Renesmee, ya que el hombre estuvo consciente en todo momento de lo que su cuerpo hacía, y deseaba poder desaparecer.- no puedes matarme…-vocifero desesperado, Renesmee sonrió tristemente, pero no hablo sino que coloco su dedo sobre el gatillo y su pulso no demostró duda alguna- no me puedes matar…- se enloqueció, pero eso no desalentó a la niña, y los poderes de ella no le permitían huir- vas a matar a tu padre si me disparas ¿no lo entiendes?

Y Nessie, como todos sus queridos siempre la llamaron, giro su rostro hacía el cuerpo de su padre, para aclarar- ya lo sé….-y gatillo para dispararle en la mejilla, cayendo el cuerpo automáticamente sobre el piso, ya sin vida. El sonido del disparo fue muy potente pero eso no la amedrento sino que camino hacía el cuerpo que aun daba espasmos, dando muestras de que el demonio aún no había muerto y trataba de escapar del cuerpo sin vida.

-¡maldita perra!...-bramo enervado, fijando esos ojos sin vida en ella, pero la pequeña jamás dejo de apuntar y comenzó a disparar sobre el estómago y piernas de él para que sintiera el dolor-mataste a tu padre ¿estas feliz?- le reto riéndose.

-mi padre no está muerto….-el demonio creyó que se había vuelto loca, mas la convicción de la niña no decayó y siguió disparando- nadie está muerto, eso te lo aseguro…ahora no vas a dejar de existir vas a quedarte atrapado ahí adentro, sin poder moverte o hacer nada más, pero cuando te atrape vas a desear jamás haber escapado del otro plano….-y disparo por última vez entre medio de los ojos dando fin al demonio, para que quede dormido sin dormir. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Renesmee a sabiendas de que su madre estaba a solo unos metros sin viseras; así que se reiteró que ninguno de ellos estaba muerto, por lo que se dispuso sin más hacia la puerta mientras el cuarto detrás se prendió fuego por un conjuro de ella, no dejaría huella de lo que paso, nadie sabría lo que paso, porque ellos no había muerto, y camino por el pasillo para salir de la mansión pasando al lado del cuerpo desangrado del último de sus tíos, un hombre de gran tamaño, mientras que el fuego se hacía más fuerte.

Se detuvo en uno de los cuarto para tomar un libro de hechicería, que habían sido prohibidos y así se marchó de la casa, que se destruía por el fuego, y el plan se fue formando en su cabeza, porque ninguno de ellos estaban muertos, ella se encargaría de eso.

No le extraño recordar esa noche, tardo unos años para conseguir su objetivo, encontrar el demonio adecuado para llevar a cabo su plan y sabía perfectamente quien había sido ese demonio cuando fue humano, no porque eso le diera más peso al pacto sino que se sintió con más control de todo al saber quién había sido hacía tiempo Jacob. No le dolió los músculos, cosa que siempre pasaba cuando Jacob se alimentaba, pero raramente apenas había comido después de revivir a Rachel, solo lo suficiente para que ella perdiera la consciencia. Se inquietó un poco al rememorar que todo el consejo había presenciado como su mayordomo se alimentaba de ella, pero también sabía que el tiempo se agotaba y que al final de todo, lo que ellos digan, griten, renieguen y lloren no tenía importancia, porque ella no existiría y el pacto sería cumplido. Las ventanas de su habitación se abrieron automáticamente y la luz de la luna entro, Jacob perfecto como siempre, sin quitar esa sonrisa calma de su rostro se le aproximo y no supo porque, se sonrojo ligeramente cuando su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más potente.

-solo durmió unas horas mi ama…-le comunico Jacob colocándose del lado de la cama donde ella estaba, Renesmee paso su mano por sus cabellos asintiendo hasta que lo que concluyo Jacob la paralizo- uno del consejo fue quien hizo el trato…

La jovencita apretó los dientes, con bronca, porque todo fue a consecuencia del egoísmo de alguien, todos ellos sufrieron porque alguien así lo quiso, y ella estaba condenada por su propia decisión.-¿pudiste saber quién es?- Jacob la estudio, durante años la había observado, aun antes de que el pacto fuese realizado, casi podía decir que fue el destino, un día tuvo curiosidad, aburrido de matar y torturar a su alrededor, y miro hacía donde había vivido cuando fue humano, una época casi olvidada para él; y la vio, era pequeña, apenas tenía 3 años, pero era prometedora, al no ser humano no tenía impulsos sexuales, pero algo en ella, tan pura y angelical revoloteo en su interior. Cada vez que ella reía, él se fascinaba, pero esos periodos de felicidad eran cada vez eran más esporádicos y cortos, porque alguien había liberado un demonio y nadie lo podía detener. Sin entenderlo la protegió, de manera sutil pero efectiva de que algo fuese a lastimarla físicamente, como cuando su madre murió, asegurando el escudo sobre ella para el demonio no la toque, no le gustaba la idea de que ella sufra, mas eso no podía evitarlo, porque ella era humana y amaba a los suyos que estaban sufriendo. Y aun trataba de repasar como fue que no lo vio, ella había tardado mucho tiempo en hacer el trato, siendo que estaba a su alcance pero ahora lo veía claramente, ella lo estuvo buscando a él, asegurándose que él terminara siendo quien se la coma al fin.

-no, mi ama. Pero no falta mucho tiempo- le aseguro a lo que Nessie se sentaba para terminar acurrucándose a sí misma, mientras su mente viajaba hacia lugares donde Jacob no podía llegar aun con todos sus poderes. Como quedaba poco tiempo y no era necesario ocultarse de ella, le pregunto-¿siempre lo supo?- y Renesmee sonrió ya que era algo que Jacob jamás previno y le hizo sentir en control de él.

-no soy estúpida, Jacob, jamás lo fui, tenía que saber todo de ti antes de hacer el trato, era necesario…-le informo a lo que el magnífico mayordomo sonrió, sabía que su ama era impresionante y única y no podía estar más conforme de haber realizado el pacto con ella-¿te molesta que ellos ahora lo sepan?- y por instante, el tono de ella parecía inquieta de haberlo agraviado de alguna manera, como si él fuese importante en alguna manera para ella.

-con el señor Swan por estos lugares, ya deben o están por saber quién fui, pero eso no podría serme menos problemático…-se sentó yendo contra el protocolo pero Nessie no le llamo la atención sino que se enfocó en él- ¿a usted le molesta? Eventualmente ellos sabrán la verdad…-la jovencita con una sonrisa cálida, la misma que le dio su madre el día que murió, le contesto.

-yo todavía no existo, Jacob, y si todo sale como lo espero, tampoco existiré…-el silencio se quedó, pero no dejaron de mirarse, tratando de descifrarse, ya que no eran como tendrían que serlo, eran totalmente alienados a lo planeado y eso era excitante. Renesmee se mordió el labio y habló.

-¿me va a doler?- no perdió como Jacob levanto su mano para acariciar su mejilla delicadamente, y sus ojos negros de a poco se fueron convirtiendo en plata, pero no se disturbo en ninguna manera sino que paciente espero su respuesta, mientras que unas cosquillas se fueron juntando en su estómago, porque le gusto, le gustaba como él la tocaba, aunque fuese solo para comer, le gustaba como él parecía compenetrarse con ella, y no estaba sola, como siempre lo estuvo, junto a él ya no tenía que quedarse perdida en la oscuridad.

-¿tiene miedo mi ama?- pero la jovencita negó lentamente, y el demonio que devoraba almas y manejaba el tiempo, se le hizo urgente acortar el espacio entre ambos. Se le acercó un poco, para detenerse a solo centímetros del rostro de ella, que se sonrojaba y se acaloraba, calentándolo a él.

-no, no lo tengo….-y fue ella, sin temor a que él se alimente, acorto la distancia para besarlo suavemente. Podía sentir lo grande que él era, como parecía a cada instante tomar más tamaño a comparación suyo, pero adora esos labios, como se encastraban perfectamente con los de ella; cerro los ojos y se dejó sentir, sentir como sus dedos iban hacia los cabellos de él para que no separe, sentir como acoplaba su gran figura encima de ella, sentir como la respiración de ambos aumentaba. Jacob no cerró los ojos, porque no quería perder ni un instante de las expresiones de ella, palparla con su cuerpo físico era único, y sabía, cuando la sentía tan cerca de él, cuando ella se entrega sin dudarlo, cuando el rubor de ella crecía que había tomado la decisión correcta, ya que cuando todo termine, cuando el viento se lleve lo que fue ella, podría tenerla, quedársela para él, porque ella había entregado su alma y sería por siempre suya, mientras que durante siglos y milenios se la devoraría lentamente.

Por un instante un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, paralizando su interior, cuando la sintió tan joven y pequeña al lado suyo; así que extrañado se detuvo, y se separó ligeramente para observarla. El movimiento de Jacob, sorprendió a Nessie que abrió los ojos automáticamente para encontrarse a Jacob que seriamente la estudiaba- ¿sucede algo, Jacob?- pero el mayordomo solo se limitó a levantarse de la cama, para componer su imagen y sonriendo le respondió.

-no mi ama, es mejor que marchemos hacia el consejo, es seguro que nos están esperando….-Renesmee entrecerró los ojos, molesta, mientras que la marca del pacto brillaba más que nunca; no tenía tiempo, era probable que todo terminaría prontamente, quería soltar sus impulsos, sentir, vivir lo que jamás pudo ni podría, no tendría muchas cosas, pero necesitaba saber que había hecho algo, que había experimentado, podría elegir a cualquiera mas era él, tenía que ser con él, ya que al final sería comida por él así que no había problema que también se fusione con Jacob antes.

Suspiro pesadamente para calmarse, sus desquiciadas hormonas adolescentes a veces manejaba sus actos y pensamientos, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones, cuando se refería a su mayordomo, su parte madura acepta gustosa sus mandatos. Fingiendo que no le enojaba que él se haya alejado, continuo-si es mejor, mientras más tiempo dilatemos esto es más difícil, es mejor que todo termine de una buena vez….-y algo en eso, le gusto a Jacob, iluminando sus ojos y sonriendo asintió.

El silencio ante lo que había expuesto Charlie domino al consejo y los guardianes de los portales, la situación había salido del control de ellos, y por algún motivo, algo más espeluznante que las muertes se estaba erigiendo delante de ellos, solo que no podían verlo con claridad. Billy, al igual que Rachel, que se aferraba al abrazo de Paul, se quedaron consternados ante la información que se les fue brindada.- ¿estás seguro?- se aseguró Billy sin comprender quien era Jacob, su mente buscaba señas, partes de su historia, pero nada coincidía, no encontraba la falla que le dé la pauta de cuál era la verdadera identidad del mayordomo. Charlie se refregó los ojos, cansado porque su mente también planeaba algo más, cosa que Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Carlisle ya sabían y se alertaban en consecuencia.

-sí, ese demonio está relacionada con la familia Black, es la única manera de que Rachel aun este viva…-la joven tembló un poco mientras Paul la resguardaba entre sus brazos- tienen que compartir algún lazo sanguíneo para poder regresar a la vida a alguien….-camino por la habitación mientras todos se enfocaban en él- además es muy poderoso, pero no porque sea un demonio, tenía que tener poder desde antes de convertirse en uno…

-no hay en mis ancestros alguien que haya hecho algo tan maligno para ser condenado a ser un demonio, Charlie…-objeto Billy, pero de pronto Edward se aproximó hacia Charlie tratando de captar con claridad sus pensamientos.

-¿así que no es necesario?- pregunto hacia su suegro que asintió lentamente. Las conversaciones mentales siempre dejaban a fuera a todos los demás, pero antes de que alguien se quejara, aclaro- no es necesario hacer algo malo para convertirse en demonio, solo pasar al otro plano, al plano irreal….

-tenemos que salvar a esa niña…-murmuro Isabella mientras que sus manos se concentraban en acariciar su abultado estomago; y nadie se atrevió a decir nada, la jovencita estaba condenada a ser devorada y no importaba lo que los demás hicieran- es solo una niña, papá…-fue casi una súplica, tal vez porque la vio desprotegida y sentía que tenía que protegerla de todo mal, pero todo su ser le pedía que la cuide del demonio y el pacto.

-si ella no quiere romper el pacto no hay ninguna forma de detenerlo-le informo consternado Charlie, para que entienda que era algo ajeno a ellos- no importa si sabemos el nombre del demonio, la otra parte tiene que renunciar al pacto que se realizó para que no tenga validez…

-pero podemos convencerla ¿no es así?- interrumpió Esme también preocupada, no quería saber sobre la crueldad, por más que la conociera, pero no podía dejar que nadie sufra, por eso formaba parte y dejaba que sus hijos sean del consejo, para evitar el mal y el horror se cierne sobre la gente. Carlisle aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos, tomando su lugar como el jefe del consejo.

- el objetivo de ella será totalmente desvanecido si renuncia al pacto, lo que logro o no, no existirá, así que lo que sea que busca debe ser muy importante como para que renuncie a eso…

La puerta del salón fue golpeada a lo que Emily angustiada por toda la situación entro al cuarto- están aquí-se limitó a decir, a lo que la pequeña joven y su mayordomo, con esa irritante sonrisa que daba tanto esplendor a su persona, entraron para poder establecer el plan de acción. Ninguno se movió de su lugar, no sabían si porque él era un demonio o por la mirada dura de la jovencita que se notaba tras sus anteojos.

-buenas noches…-saludo en tono frio Renesmee, sabía que ellos no sabrían cómo comportarse delante de ella de ahora en más, no quería la pena de ellos, no la necesitaba, así que como siempre se mantuvo alejada, sin ganas de entablar una relación amable con ninguno, total no le quedaba tiempo, ya estaba cansada de esa vida, de recordar el pasado, de escuchar la voz suplicante de su madre para que no realice el pacto, de tener a ese apuesto demonio a su lado y no poder evitar sonrojarse a cada instantes.

-buenas noches…-devolvió Carlisle el gesto indicándole un lugar a un costado para que ella y su mayordomo pudieran acomodarse; todos estaban presentes, alrededor de 20 personas más los recién llegados, y ninguno pudo evitar mirar con cierta tristeza a la jovencita. Renesmee se sentó en la silla enfrente de ellos mientras que Jacob mantuvo su lugar a su costado parado.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- no lo hizo queriendo, pero el dolor por la muerte de su ex marido y padre de sus hijos, había afectado considerablemente a Sue, ya no aguantaba más las muertes que no eran detenidas, ella pertenecía al consejo solo con la misión de prevenir esas cosas, pero no había forma de detener lo que ahora sabían que era un demonio, y además tener que soportar la presencia de otro de su clase sin matarlo era algo inconcebible. Se paró para ir hacia el encuentro del demonio, pero Charlie y Emmett se le interpusieron para que detuviera su accionar.

-Sue, cálmate…-le pidió conciliador Carlisle, pero la mujer estaba dominada con la ira y quería destruir a todos los demonios, o entidades, cualquier ser que causaba tanto mal.

-¿Cómo sabemos que él no trajo todo la muerte hacia nosotros? ¿Qué no trabaja con el otro demonio? ¡No podemos confiar en él! Es un demonio….-grito y su hija Leah tomo su brazo para que no se moviera más.

-basta, mamá…- pero el mayordomo dio un paso adelante, sin perder esa maravillosa sonrisa, que pretendía calmar a los presentes, pero no lo logro ya que todos estaban en alerta y nerviosos por estar en un mismo cuarto con él.

-mi ama, no puede ir contra el consejo, el medallón no se lo permite…-y la mirada de Bella se enfoca en la jovencita dándose cuenta que durante todo el tiempo ella la había observado, como si quisiera decirle algo pero al mismo tiempo sin cambiar sus facciones. Se acomodó mejor en su silla, cuando un ligero dolor punzante arremetió contra su costado, y tratando de incomodar a los demás oculto el dolor que comenzaba de a poco a crecer; pero lo que le hizo olvidar un poco de esto, era la ligera sonrisa que se formó por un segundo en al rostro de Renesmee, como si estuviera conforme de algo.- y por el pacto que hicimos yo estoy obligado a hacer lo que ella necesita y desea….- Charlie agito la cabeza sin entender, porque ella era muy niña ¿Qué era lo que paso como para que diera su alma para que sea devorada sin miedo?

-¿lo pensaste bien? ¿No te das cuenta de las implicancias de todo esto?- reacciono colérico, porque esa niña también podía dominar la magia, y aun así necesito a un demonio para entablar su cometido. Paciente Renesmee, bajo un poco su rostro y cerró los ojos para suspirar pesadamente a lo que saco sus anteojos para refregárselos un poco.

-cada uno de ustedes arriesgaría todo, incluso sus almas para salvar y proteger lo que aman, de eso estoy segura…-levanto la cabeza mientras abría sus ojos, dejando impresionados a todos al visualizar por primera vez, la marca del pacto, esa estrella de cinco puntas que brillaba imponente sobre la superficie ocular.

-¡Dios santo!...-exclamo Rose que tomo la mano de su esposo agitada porque era demasiado horrible para ser verdad.

-…yo también hice lo mismo, no podría vivir sabiendo que no hice lo imposible para cuidarlos…-sonrió cálidamente y nadie podía acotar nada ante tal hecho, porque ellos eran iguales a ella, en tantos niveles. Charlie gruño un poco impotente pero no dijo más nada sino que se acercó a su hija, para asentar que también haría todo para su niña, como él siempre la vería.

-como estaba contando…-prosiguió Jacob como si nada hubiera pasado- yo no puedo hacer nada que agravie al consejo, mi ama no me lo permite…así que no se preocupe, señora Swan, no soy yo quien atrajo al demonio. Frunciendo el ceño, Emmett noto lo que él había dicho pero nadie llego a comprender.

-¿señora Swan? Ella no está casada con Charlie ¿Por qué la llamaste así?- señalo hacia donde estaba Charlie que se sonrojo un poco, denotando porque era padre de Bella que también tenía la costumbre de acalorarse rápidamente. La risa de Jacob se hizo sentir en la habitación, era libre, como divirtiéndose de una broma privada.

-¿acaso no se enteró señor Cullen?- Le demando pero Emmett no captaba a que se refería- yo manejo el tiempo, puedo moverme a través de este, estoy en todo lados y en ninguno en consecuencia….ellos dos en el futuro se casaran, sé todo lo que pasara con ustedes, y ustedes aun tratan de adivinar quién fui-y Emmett, se juntó con los otros, ya que jamás demostró preocupación por nada, pero ahora sí, porque él podía dominarlos y ellos no se daría cuenta.- pero como ya les dije, mi ama jamás se pondría en contra del consejo, y yo la sigo a todas partes, incluso en este tiempo…-aclaro enigmático, y Bella tosió inquieta cuando los dolores comenzaron a aumentar, Edward y Carlisle se fijaron un poco en ella pero al no demostrar dolencia, por más que le estaba molestando siguieron con lo que exponía el mayordomo.-yo ahora mismo me encuentro en el otro plano, aun creciendo y convirtiéndome en quien soy…

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? No estás en las historias, ningún antepasado mío hizo algo reprochable para convertirse en un demonio…pero aun así estamos ligados por la sangre ¿Quién eres?- la voz cansina de Billy hizo entrever que no quería estar unido a tal ser, pero la sonrisa de Jacob, ya se configuro con maldad, porque disfrutaba herir, y era seguro que esto marcaría a todos para siempre.

-¿Cómo que no sabes mi nombre? Tú me lo pusiste, padre…-Billy Black comenzó a temblar al escuchar el tono de voz del gran hombre, que se había transformado en la de un niño pequeño, la voz de su hijo, que había muerto hacía 5 años, junto a su madre pero jamás encontraron su cuerpo- ¿lo recuerdas, padre, como te gustaba llevarme a pescar todos los sábados?

-¡mentira!-vocifero histérica Rachel que se paró de su asiento apuntando con un arma que guardaba entre sus ropas, su pulsa temblaba mientras que lagrimas caían por sus ojos, Paul tomo su muñeca para que descienda el arma pero nadie más hizo nada más, sino que se quedaron enfocados en el mayordomo que disfrutaba la palidez y horror del señor Black.

-la entidad mato a mamá ese día, pero yo caí en una rajadura y fui hacía el otro lado, hacia el mismo infierno-yendo hacia donde estaba Billy se posiciono enfrente de él-¿Qué se siente saber tu hijo gritaba y lloraba sin descanso en medio de tanta maldad? Aún estoy ahí, estoy en medio del infierno, por suerte tenía mis habilidades para sobrevivir…-movió un poco su cabeza para susurrarle al oído-¿sabes cómo sabe la carne humana? Yo lo sé…es deliciosa.-Billy retrocedió un paso, sin poder soportar su propio peso, no podía verlo, ese gran hombre, ese demonio que solo mostraba sus dientes afilados y brillantes era ese pequeño niño que había dado por muerto, él era su pequeño hijo, ese ser detestable y malvado.-por eso es mejor que piensen si realmente quieren una respuesta a su pregunta, si realmente quieren saber la verdad…puede que no les guste el resultado- les instruyo a todos, mientras solo se escuchaba el llanto de Rachel.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima actualización._


	7. EL OJO

BUENO CHICAS, SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO ACÁ ESTA EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC, GRACIAS POR LEER Y MUCHOS BESOS, ADIÓS.

El siguiente fic posee escenas o situaciones no recomendables para todo el público, así que por este motivo esta bajo la categoría M, bajo esta advertencia lean y disfruten besos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer, y la historia está ligeramente inspirada en el fanmade realizado por Kyuuka666, del anime Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**EL OJO**

Y el tiempo pasa, dejamos todo para más tarde, para otro día, en espera que todo sea más brillante y podamos vencer nuestros vicios y demonios para atrevernos a concretar lo que soñamos; así que decimos "después lo hago" mientras que el tiempo sigue pasando. Por lo tanto seguimos soñando, ilusionándonos con esas pequeñas cosas que creemos que nos harán felices, esperando ese mañana que nos propongamos a hacerlas realidad; pero ella no quiso soñar, imaginarse como seguiría la vida, porque no quería tenerla, no podría tenerla por más que todos ellos, cada uno de los que murió y amo hicieron todo lo posible para resguardarla. Fue egoísta, de eso estaba segura, desperdició el esfuerzo de todos ellos, las lágrimas, la sangre y el sufrimiento que tuvieron que padecer simplemente porque ella no quiso eso, no quiso seguir sin ninguno de ellos. Así que como la egoísta que fue, realizo el pacto con el demonio, con el devorador de almas que la inquietaba y movilizaba como nadie ni nada lo hizo; tal vez con su misma inexperiencia sexual confundía las cosas, pero eso no evitaba que casi añorara que él se alimentara de ella, para poder posar sus labios contra los de él, que él la toque, sentirse por un instante, feliz, completa y afortunada de que un hombre como él, la acaricie como nadie lo hizo ni haría.

Pero el tiempo es cruel, es diabólico y él como un ser malévolo se la comería, pero quería sentir, vivir un poco de lo que toda mujer experimenta cuando un hombre la toca, cuando se siente ser amada al menos un poco. Y la fragancia de él la envolvía casi haciéndole olvidar cual era el objetivo de ellos, como el tiempo seguía su curso y dentro de poco el plazo sería cumplido, y ella dejaría de existir, de respirar y él se tragaría entera. Así que estaba dudosa, necesitaba saberlo, ya que tenía que estar en control de sí misma, era lo único que le quedaba mientras que un poco tiempo todo concluiría y el viento se la llevaría para desaparecer.

Miro el paisaje de su mansión, la reunión en la mansión Cullen había sido ilustrativa y hasta cierto punto definitiva; acomodo su cabello un poco a los costados, como su madre siempre lo hacía, maravillada por su color y siguió enfocada en un punto entre medio de la oscuridad del enorme jardín que la rodeaba. Escucho los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba y no se dignó a girarse para verlo, sino que siguió mirando a un punto sin nada.-fue bastante entretenida la charla con el consejo…-el tono de voz de Jacob era divertido, alegre por hacer sufrir a alguien, y mucho más a ellos, ya que entre medio estaba el que verdaderamente había causado el mal y que el pacto fuese realizado. La jovencita golpeo el asiento de piedra para indicarle que se sentara a su lado, y algo en ella, no le gusto al perfecto mayordomo, algo no estaba en su lugar, todavía había tiempo de romper el encanto y era algo que él no lo soportaría. Cauto, se sentó a su lado, sin tratar de mostrar su inquietud pero su porte rígido lo delataba.

-dime Jacob ¿Cómo hubiera sido todo?- y aunque capto a lo que se refería, se hizo el desentendido, ya que no iba a rendirse, ella no podía negarse, no cuando no solo ella misma lo beso, sin importarle que él la fuese a comer sino que busco su toque, sus manos, la toco en lugares prohibidos solo porque ella así lo quiso.-viste el futuro, sabes que hubiera sido de mi si no hubiera hecho el pacto, así que cuéntame ¿Cómo hubiera sido todo eso?-entrecerrando los ojos tensionado quiso mentir, aclararle que ella hubiera sido miserable, que su lamento no tendría fin, que hubiera sufrido sin cesar con el constante recuerdo de lo que había pasado, y como todos ellos murieron. Mas no podía mentir, no porque el pacto no se lo permitiera, sino que a ella jamás le mintió, en todos los años que la cuido y observo, jamás le mintió, era algo que ella no toleraba, la mentira.

Suspiro pesadamente, y apretó la boca, enervado de que ella considerara acabar con el acuerdo de ambos, siendo que faltaba tan poco, solo un poco más para que todo termine en forma excelente para él; Renesmee, sonrió cálidamente antes de girarse para enfrentarlo y entrevió la respuesta en el rostro molesto de Jacob- ¿así de maravillosa? Así que si había un futuro para mí ¿no es cierto, Jacob? ¿Me hubiera casado? ¿Hubiera tenido hijos? ¿Hubiera vivido hasta llegar a anciana?- y Jacob tembló un poco, negando con la cabeza, desconcertándola.

-sí, mi ama, usted se hubiera casado, pero jamás tendría hijos….-antes de que la jovencita pudiera preguntar, él continuo- yo lo mate poco después de que él la conociera…-y los ojos chocolates de Renesmee se abrieron un poco , conservando su sonrisa cálida; Jacob se inclinó un poco para acercar su rostro al de ella, y le susurro- le hice sufrir por atreverse a besarla….-estaban solo distanciados por unos pocos centímetros a lo que el sonrojo de Renesmee aumento, cerro un poco los ojos y se separó para luego pararse enfrente de Jacob.

-siempre estuviste ahí ¿no es cierto Jacob?-ella permanecía impasible, en contraposición a él, que temblaba un poco, con algo olvidado por él, el miedo, porque todavía había tiempo para romper lo que ambos construyeron, ella tenía su futuro, su tiempo, y lo que tanto deseaba marcada con una palabra. Sus carnoso labios podía quitarle todo, lo que planeo, lo que aguardo paciente, lo que admiro si tan solo decía lo que cualquier persona haría, si huía y se resguardaba del come alma. Lo que no se espero fue que ella extendiera su mano hacia él, invitándolo a que la siguiera- vamos, Jacob, quiero sentir un poco más….-agitado, casi sintiéndose humano, tomo la mano de ella con firmeza porque ella siempre lo que le impulso a hacer lo único correcto y bueno que era posible hacer, cuidarla y protegerla de todo mal, aunque él fuese un demonio.

Ella despacio lo guio hasta su habitación, donde se encontraba la gran cama con doncel, a lo que soltando su mano se sentó mientras que la mirada dura de él se mantenía en ella, sin acomodarse a su lado. La jovencita conservo su sonrisa, más que nada porque todo estaba acabado, solo era cuestión de horas y retirarse, abandonar su plan y por ende, obtener su salvación jamás estuvo contemplado. Por lo tanto, solo le quedaba él, el único que siempre estuvo, la única constante en su vida, y siempre lo supo, siempre sintió su presencia, protegiéndola, amenazándola, vigilándola, tal vez por macabra curiosidad, tal vez porque siempre quiso comerla, no importaba cual era la razón, él era lo único que le quedaba y quería compartir con él lo único que aún conservaba. Jacob sonrió juguetón pero sus ojos siguieron serios, incrustado en algún pensamiento severo- esto no significa nada, mi ama…

-dime Renesmee por hoy, Jacob…-le instruyo conforme, petrificando por un instante a Jacob, ante la voz suave y baja de ella, como si quisiera seducirlo; y lo estaba logrando, pero no por alguna actitud sino por el simple motivo que ella única y especial para él, siempre lo fue, fue lo único que le gobernó por años, desde que la vio desde lejos, con su tímida sonrisa, con sus rizos color cobre con rubio y esa ternura que ella poseía, que oculto por el horror que la rodeo, pero aún estaba ahí, jamás se fue, y eso era lo que tanto Jacob necesitaba.

Paso sus ojos por el piso, meditando, hasta que suspirando para enfrentarla de nuevo, y el sonrojo de ella fue cautivante- no soy un humano, no voy a ceder el contrato por esto, Renesmee…-el nombre de ella en los labios de hermoso mayordomo, le hizo reír sin preocupaciones, y sin cambiar su porte estiro sus brazos para tomar el cinturón del pantalón de él, para atraerlo hasta ella. Jacob se dejó mover, y podía sentir como los pálpitos de ella aumentaban, junto a su torrente sanguíneo, como el calor en la entrepierna de ella se elevaba animando a la entrepierna de él.

-¿Por qué querría hacer algo tan tonto, Jacob?...-desabrocho de a poco el cinturón, sin dejar de mirarle, a lo que los rasgos de Jacob se fueron suavizando que levantando la mano, acaricio la mejilla de ella, para alentarla a desvestirlo-…quiero hacer contigo, lo que jamás podre hacer por nadie más…-él descendió su rostro para posicionarse solo a un centímetro del de ella-…amar…-y ella se acercó para besarlo suavemente.

Jacob pasó sus brazos por la espalda de ella, obligándola a soltarlo y la aferro a su cuerpo, para guiarla y acomodarla sobre la superficie acolchonada; la suave superficie puso un poco nerviosa a la jovencita, más que nada por las facciones de Jacob, ya no eran las de antes sino que las noto más suaves, naturales…humanas. Él se posiciono encima de ella, pero colocando sus manos a sus costados para no aplastarla con su peso y la observo un instante para encontrar algún signo de arrepentimiento pero no había ahí algo así, sino que sus ojos chocolates estaban algo aprensivos con una mezcla de deseo-¿tienes miedo Renesmee?-tomo un mechón que estaba sobre la frente de ella para moverlo aun costado, a lo que ella se sonrojo mordiéndose el labio.

-no…-le aseguro dulcemente con su voz algo cargada de emoción y se paralizo cuando sus ojos se llenaron de agua soltando una pequeña lagrima que cayo por un costado; frunció el ceño sin comprenderla, cuando ella movió su mano hacia el pecho de él para apoyarlo donde debía haber latido un corazón- como me hubiera gustado haberte conocido en otras circunstancias, Jacob…-y no tuvo a tiempo a contestarle, cuando ella prosiguió con una triste sonrisa- hubiera sido maravilloso que pudieras sentir algo por mí…-y levanto la cabeza para besarlo. Los labios de él eran calientes pero los de ella eran carnosos, que parecían perfectos juntos, como si el destino los hubiera creado para estar siempre unidos. Él acaricio su cabeza mientras que ella hacia lo mismo con su pecho, no era solo lujuria, ya que no estaban siendo agresivos y desesperados sino que era lento, suave y sensible; Jacob no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, para perderse en el calor que el cuerpo de ella expedía, como necesitaba experimentar con otros sentidos a ella, no solo con su vista, sino también con su olfato, tacto y gusto. Ella solo podía logra eso en él, la simple necesidad de sentirse humano, de solo sentir y no planear nada más, ella siempre tuvo ese efecto en él, y por eso, siempre había sabido que no solo se la devoraría sino que también la disfrutaría por toda la eternidad.

Bajo su mano, recorriendo su dulce rostro pasando por su cuello hasta llegar hasta sus hombros, haciendo temblar a Nessie ante la anticipación y el palpar de su piel; fue ella quien abrió su boca para pasar su lengua sobre los labios de él, para al fin unir sabores, gustos y gemidos. Jacob abrió la boca y le dejo entrar para que sus lenguas danzaran, estimulando las pulsaciones y también el sexo de ambos; la mano de él siguió su camino hasta llegar a la cadera de ella, donde con sus dedos, fue subiendo el vestido de ella hasta al fin poder meter su mano en al entrepierna de ella. Podía sentir el olor a la humedad de la vagina de Renesmee en el aire, y lo confirmo con sus yemas cuando delinearon por encima de su ropa interior que ella estaba tan excitada como mojada, que se le hizo agua la boca, ansioso de poder probarla jadeando sobre la boca de ella. Bajo un poco su peso sobre ella, pero dejando el espacio suficiente para seguir tanteando sobre la entrepierna de ella, y comenzó a acariciarla, con sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo, marcando su raya, haciendo jadear a Renesmee que apenas podía controlar su respiración.

La presión de la sangre aumentaba, a lo que sus válvulas comenzaban a trabajar con preponderancia, para poder ir al paso del placer que estaba desarrollándose en su cuerpo; la piel de él se estaba tan caliente pero no le importaba, sino que solo podía concentrarse en los labios de él y sus dedos sobre sus labios inferiores. Le costaba respirar correctamente, cuando sintió como él movió a un costado su braga para al fin encontrarse con su piel expuesta, tuvo que tomar todas fuerzas para no gritar descontrolada más cuando separo sus labios para acariciar el punto que estaba en su centro. Era avasallador, que subió su mano para tomar sus cabellos así presionarlo más a su rostro, para que la bese en forma fulminadora, que le deje sin aliento y le de un poco de aire en el proceso. El dedo anular de él comenzó a desplazarse en forma circular, estimulando y alentando a que ella gimiera un poco, el cosquilleo con esa mezcla de excitación iban en aumento, dejándola desprotegida por lo que se separo sus labios de él para poder disfrutar de esos dedos mágicos; temblorosa movió un poco su pierna, rozando la parte baja de él, y pudo apreciarlo, estaba duro como piedra bajo sus pantalones, y tuvo que luchar para no perderse cuando él bajo su rostro para seguir besando su cuello, dejando su marca por su piel. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él, y así se pararlo; a lo que vio sus rasgos, estaba salvaje y sexual, estaba tan encendido como ella y eso hizo que se mojara aun más-…quiero besarte Jacob…-le pidió y él sonriente estaba por bajar la cabeza para unir nuevamente sus labios pero ella mantuvo el agarre negando un poco con la cabeza- quiero besarte, Jacob y que me beses…-frunció un poco el ceño, hasta que ella levanto la pierna rozando su verga a lo que apretó los dientes para no sisear en lujuria, y entendió perfectamente a lo que ella se refería.

Se levanto un poco, para sentarse al lado de ella, sin quitar la vista de ella se quito la camisa, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo, también sentada, su vestido; a la camisa le siguió sus pantalones y camisetas, y cuando ella bajo un poco la mirada mientras se desprendía de su corpiño, adoro su sonrojo, como era tan inocente, en algo tan natural, como ella podía impulsarlo a quererla más. Una vez que ambos se quedaron solo cubiertos sus partes bajas con sus ropas interiores, Jacob se inclino un poco hacia ella, que tomando con su mano la barbilla de ella, le beso cálidamente, como si tuviera miedo de romperla, y era seguro que podía hacerlo si dejaba suelta toda su fuerza, así que aun bajo toda la presión y emoción de la situación, estaba controlando sus habilidades. Ella tembló un poco, pero esta vez ella lo impulso para que ambos se quedaran recostados a un costado, mientras se seguían besando; todo era tan suave, dulce y hasta cierto punto, sin mayores pretensiones, pero el tiempo se acababa y no había tiempo de detener lo que siempre fue destinado a pasar. Estiro sus brazos para al fin llegar hacia donde estaba sus calzoncillos, para lentamente bajarlos, a medida que respiraba, sus pezones duros chocaban con el pecho de él, y les daba más estimulación, ya que estaba más sensible que nunca; bajo lentamente sus calzoncillos para luego dejar de besarlo, a lo que le miro, y pudo ver como sus ojos estaban de color plata, pero al mismo tiempo todas sus hermosas facciones estaban tan desesperadas por más de lo que estaba pasando.

Sonrió un poco a lo que se dirigió hacía abajo, posicionando su rostro enfrente de la enorme erección de él, se notaba venosa enfrente de ella, roja e incluso podía ver como un líquido salía un poco de su ranura; le impresiono un poco el tamaño pero cuando sintió que él bajo también su ropa interior, paso la lengua por sus labios para luego, algo tímida, lamer su punta. Era agrio, pero no del todo horrible, sino que lo caliente que lo percibió le dio más ganas de seguir probándolo, deseosa de tenerlo dentro de su boca; comenzó a lamerlo, mientras que con su mano lo masajeaba, notando como la piel se movía sobre la extensión del falo, era tersa y ardiente, lo que le daba más encanto. Podía sentir como latía un poco, y paso su lengua como si fuese un helado, y no tuvo tiempo de pensar más, cuando sintió como Jacob, levanto la pierna de ella para así separarla y colocar su cabeza para pasar su lengua sobre su vagina. Esa mezcla y compaginación de sensaciones, como su boca quería seguir chupando la carne de él, y como la lengua húmeda de él jugaba con el clítoris de ella; faltaba el aire, ya que le costaba respirar, su piel se estiraba y sus músculos se tensionaban más porque el deleite era tanto y tan potente, que apenas sabía lo que pasaba, solo se trataba de concentrarse en probarlo y no diluirse en la lengua de él que se movilizaba sobre el centro de ella.

Entonces, cuando engullo su falo, causando que Jacob gruñera, no llego a regocijarse de tal hazaña, cuando advirtió, haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo, que él había introducido un dedo dentro de ella; se sentía incomodo, extraño pero al mismo tiempo apasionante, era una intromisión dentro de ella, pero cuando él toco un punto dentro de ella, no tuvo más opción que gemir-… ¡oh, Jacob!- y tiro su cabeza hacía atrás, cuando él metió un segundo dedo. Estaba ahí, esos dedos estaban haciendo maravillas, la estaban poseyendo, llevando a otro nivel de existencia, tocar el cielo y la estratosfera con solo esa oscilación dentro de ella. Sin pedirle permiso, sus caderas se movían, al igual que las caderas de Jacob impulsando dentro de su mano que se mantenía sosteniéndolo; era necesario hacerlo, la vida dependía de eso, su simple respirar pedía seguir impulsando, su cuerpo ya no era suyo, era perteneciente al erotismo reinante y ella solo iba con la corriente disfrutando el viaje-¡por favor Jacob!- le suplico aunque no entendía que, solo pedía por más, pero no quería solo esos dedos, quería más, quería todo, lo quería en ese momento.

Jacob se levanto, que tomando las piernas de ella, las mantuvo abiertas, y enfocaron sus miradas, ella lo hizo porque le era imperante perderse en su salvajismo, en ese posesión que se percibía en él, como él solo era capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza y renovar su alma con su simple existencia. La guío para que doblara sus piernas y lo rodeara a la altura de la cadera. Jacob se inclino un poco hacia adelante, para casi chocar los pechos de ambos, mientras que sus cajas torácicas se movían en forma errática; pudo apreciar como trataba de que no tuviera miedo, y no lo tenía, solo necesitaba que él la llevara a lo más profundo para al fin fusionarse como uno solo. Jacob puso una mano sobre la de ella para luego entrelazar los dedos, indicándole que no la dejaría, que era algo que ambos disfrutarían u odiarían; dudo un poco, aunque Nessie no entendió porque, él era mucho más grande que ella pero eso no le asustaba, levanto una mano para atraerlo y calmarlo de lo que fuera que le hiciera ir más lento. Así que acaricio un poco la mejilla de él, y sonriendo le confirmo bajamente- te amo, Jacob…-y ahí fue cuando ella también se entero de eso, lo amaba, siempre lo hizo, aun sabiendo lo que él era, lo que él le haría, y como todo se desarrollaría, lo amaba, por eso quería compartir eso con él, antes de convertirse en la nada misma.

Jacob bajo su mirada, pero para mirar su pene y así poder saber por donde ir, tanteo la entrada, y le dolió más que él no dijera nada, a cuando su verga comenzó a abrirse paso entre sus carnes. Fue ligeramente punzante e incomodo, creyó que se rompería pero cerró la boca, mordiéndose su labio inferior para evitar cualquier muestra de dolor o amor, porque él solo buscaba sexo y nada más con ella. Él la empalo completamente en pocos segundos, pero dentro de ella se mantuvo quieto para que ella ya no sufriera, pero una lagrima cayo, quien sabe porque, y Jacob bajo su rostro para tomar con su boca los labios de ella, besándola pero con la mirada le pedía que no cierre los ojos, y no lo hizo a medida que él comenzó mover su carne caliente dentro de ella. Ya no le dolía, sino que las cosquillas y esa ligeras chispas comenzaron a crecer dentro de ella, porque se sentía tan bien, tan único y lo único que alguna vez existió en su mundo, él dentro de ella. Lo abrazo mientras que las pulsaciones aumentaban, cuando los jadeos se potenciaban, como todo dentro de ella vibraba como jamás pensó que lo haría. Estaba tan sudada y cansada, porque dolía pero de forma tan placentera, de maneras que no existían y ahora estaba descubriendo y el miembro de él estaba tan bien dentro de ella.

Retumbaba en sus oídos sus pálpitos a lo que saliva salía de la unión de las bocas, que parecían que se devoraban desesperadas a medida que las embestidas se volvían tan salvajes y fuertes que agitaba todo dentro de ella. La fricción del pecho de él con las tetas de ella, le estimulaban más, volviéndola loca y sus ojos ahora plata la estaban volviendo loca, porque quería cerrar los ojos, pero no podía porque también quería disfrutar de sus expresiones, como él se contraía de puro gozo. Las carnes chocaban sin clemencia, en un baile primitivo y celestial, podía asegurar que la habitación estaba en llamas pero era ella, porque su cuerpo estaba tan caliente; y entonces, dentro de ella, se juntaron las cosquillas junto a grandes descargas eléctricas, que se acumulaban en su vagina, a lo que tuvo que romper el beso para estirar el cuello y así poder gritar de puro deleite. Jacob no se detuvo sino que aumento la invasión dentro de ella y al final, Nessie no tuvo más opción que cerrar los ojos cuando su vagina succiono todo lo que él podía darle, guiándolo a él también al mismo cielo e infierno, ya que necesidad de terminar estaba ahí, el orgasmo era lo único que importaba, y su falo era más que correcto para ella. Y todo fue suficiente para ella, se perdió en el violento placer, que la inundo, achicando su ser, contrayendo cada parte de ella y llevándola a la gloria. Y simplemente por un momento en su vida dejo de estar en control de la situación para dejarse llevar por algo más importante, que era sentir y dejarse sentir como tanto lo necesitaba y desea, estallando con el orgasmo.

Pudo experimentar como él se liberaba dentro de ella, llenándola de su esencia malévola, pero que recibía gustosa; agitada sonrió un poco, a lo que abrió los ojos para encontrárselo a él, que sonrió un poco, mostrando esos blancos dientes y bajo su rostro para besarla un poco, para alejarse un poco, y susurrarle en los labios-…como siempre deliciosa…-y Nessie como una pequeña niña, rio divertida ante el elogio.

Bella se mantenía callada para no alarmar a nadie, no quería que su marido y los demás se enteraran de como las contracciones le dolían; a consecuencia de lo sucedido no era seguro ni recomendable que fuesen a un hospital, no con el maldito demonio cerca, por suerte, Leah era su obstetra y estaba monitoreando el desarrollo. No era la mejor situación, apenas estaba llegando por el séptimo mes de embarazo, durante toda la gestación hubo contratiempos, pero estaban positivos de que llegaría a termino, ya que ella siempre amo a su bebe, y estaba segura que lo tendría sano y salvo, aun cuando todos los pronósticos no fueran favorables. Así que mantuvo la calma, para no sobresaltar aun más a su marido, Edward estaba más que ansioso y preocupado por todo, no quería estresarlo más, ya que solo hacía un excelente trabajo siendo paranoico. Pero el dolor punzante y que de a ratos le dejaba sin respirar no se detenía, cada hora aumentaba y duraba más tiempo, así que seguía fiel así misma, el bebe estaría bien, porque era suyo y ella se encargaría de eso.

Su suegra y cuñadas estaban en la habitación, consientes de que ella ocultaba el dolor pero ninguna decía nada solo intentaban distraerla, también para no alertar al lector de mentes con pequeñas cosas que podían hacerlo explotar.-…yo solo estaba feliz que había dejado a esa mujer, era una total imbécil…-rememoro feliz Rose, mientras que Alice agitaba la cabeza, Esme se mantenía al lado de Bella, que acostada en la cama, rodeada de varios aparatos para supervisar el desarrollo del embarazo escuchaba tratando de ignorar el dolor-…y comenzó a contarme de que tenía una nueva chica, y solo rece que no fuese igual de hueca…por eso un día fuimos a cenar…-Alice rio un poco-…yo había terminado con el infeliz de mi ex, y había bajado esos dos kilos del infierno, por lo tanto, me vestí para matar. Ahí fue cuando llegando al restaurante me aviso mi querido hermanito, que su novia traía al hermano…

-recuerdo cuando la vi venir…-interrumpió Alice.- por suerte se parece un poco a Jasper, porque o sino hubiera roto con él en el instante, hermosa mujer a su lado y con un vestido casi transparente que se le notaba la ropa interior…-Bella abrió los ojos y Rose asintió.

-era roja…-aclaro Rose. Alice fue hacia la ventana para arreglar unas flores que estaban sobre una mesita y continuo.

-¿sabes que fue lo que dijo tu hermoso niño, mamá?- pero Esme no respondió, resignada a la conducta de su hijo mayor- dijo: "esas bragas se ven mal…se verían mejor en mi cabeza"…-Bella rio un poco, pero ahí ya no pudo ocultar el dolor, que se atraganto la risa con un ligero lamento, Rose y Esme, se fijaron como estaba mientras que Alice cerro un poco los ojos afligida- lo siento…-murmuro apenada, y todas enfocaron su mirada triste en ella- no puedo ver el futuro del bebe ni el tuyo…

-Al, esta bien…-le quito peso Bella que se acomodó mejor, pero el dolor era punzante y no descendía- es mi escudo, pero yo sé que mi bebe nacerá bien…-sonrió un poco, a lo que su cuñada no se atrevió a asentir; algo desde afuera llamo su atención.

-ya llego la joven con el demonio…-aviso, y el monitor de latidos fetales se disparo ligeramente.

En la sala de reuniones estaba ocupada por Eleazar, Carlisle, Billy y Charlie, que tan pronto entraron en la sala Renesmee junto al impecable mayordomo se tensaron pero ninguno mostro señal de agresividad. Billy aun estaba descompuesto, arruinado de saber el destino cruel de su hijo, y estaba seguro presenciando la maldad de él, que hubiera sido mejor que hubiese muerto desde un primer momento. Lo que aun era sorprendente la marca del pacto en el ojo de la joven, que ya no la cubría, como algo tan hipnótico significaba lo horrible y la destrucción; ella se acomodó en una silla enfrente de ellos pero ninguno se sentó, atento al demonio que la seguía como sombra. Suspirando pesadamente, Charlie agotado por no comprenderlo, le pregunto-¿Cómo es posible que sigas con esta locura? ¿No tienes miedo?- y la sonrisa del maldito demonio le sacaba de quicio. Renesmee estaba por hablar cuando la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió, donde paso Emmett junto a Sue, agitados.

-tenías razón…-dijo Emmett hasta que reparo en la presencia de los recién llegados, a lo que instintivamente se apartó de ellos y miro hacia el resto dudoso; un gesto de Eleazar le indico que continuara- falta uno de los libros.

-si, alguien lo cambio para que no nos diéramos cuenta que faltaba – acoto Sue, con odio sin dejar de mirar al demonio, porque sabía quien fue, pero él no era ya ese pequeño niño, lleno de amor y risas sino que era algo oscuro, horrendo y un devorador de almas. Lo sentía por Billy pero ya no había marcha atrás, ese no era su hijo, ya no lo podía ser más.

-o sea que tenía que tener acceso a estas instalaciones…-medito Carlisle en voz alta.

-tiene que ser uno de ustedes…-aclaro malicioso Jacob, ya que la jovencita no parecía estar ahí, su mente viajaba hacia otro lado, y de poco su tez iba perdiendo color y solo un pequeño temblor de su cuerpo la delato ante los demás. Jacob la observo un poco, y sus facciones por primera vez se endurecieron como si algo impredecible y por lo tanto, erróneo pasase-¿no falta mucho tiempo?- Renesmee bajo un poco la cabeza cansada, podía escuchar perfectamente sus latidos, retumbaban en todo su ser y de poco estaba más cansada, no como cuando Jacob se alimentaba, sino que de poco se sentía libre, como si volara y quiso mantener el control de si misma, tenía que terminar su cometido, lo que la impulso a comenzar su viaje.

-no te preocupes, Jacob…-se paro de su asiento pero sin dejar de temblar, se fue retirando hacia la puerta- tan pronto como todo termine tendrás tu comida…-y la determinación fue lo que más asusto y entristeció a los presentes.

Habían llamado a todos los pertenecientes del consejo y sus aliados, era hora de resolver el tema, de encontrar a quien había hecho el pacto con el demonio para poder detenerlo. Solo un pequeño grupo sabía sobre el motivo de la reunión, era para estudiar y encontrar el culpable, para obligarlo a deshacer el trato que realizo.- tengo que llevarla a un hospital…-se movió impaciente Edward, era muy pronto para que nazca el bebe, que ponía en peligro la vida también de su esposa. Pero el demonio era fuerte y escurridizo, así que ese lugar era el más apropiado por ahora; Jasper y Leah, le miraron un poco, antes de que ella asegurara.

-va a estar bien, solo necesita reposar…-y todos se daban cuenta que era una mentira, nadie podía precisar si el bebe nacería con vida. Edward abrumado, pasó la mano por sus cabellos cuando la jovencita junto a los demás entraron al salón grande de la casa. Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre ellos, eran alrededor de 20 personas, pero los recién llegados no dijeron nada, hasta que después de todos, calmadamente entro Esme con una sonrisa relajada, y Carlisle comenzó a hablar.

-por favor, es necesario que saquen sus medallones…-y todos se sorprendieron, era la insignia que demostraba que por merito propio pertenecían al consejo- Esme pasara a revisarlos…-ninguno se atrevió a quejarse, pero uno de ellos fue alejándose para ser el último en ser revisado. Jacob si lo noto, ubico sin tener que mirar al culpable, pero esperaría que ellos mismo se enteren quien era el creador de tantas muertes entre ellos, y no dejaba de observar a la jovencita, porque el tiempo era algo horrible y la vida jamás había sido justa con su joven ama, y era algo glorioso para él; hasta cierto punto tenía pena por ella, había sido sensacional poder experimentarla, tocarla, amarla. Ella siempre fue única, inocente y con tanto amor, porque ese era único pecado que tenía, amar demasiado, porque podía haberlo intentado, y lo hubiera logrado, ser feliz y seguir con su vida, pero sabía que quería que los demás tuviera esa posibilidad y por eso hizo el trato; con lo que no había contado que ella se enamorara de él, fue un impacto pero supo ocultarlo, también porque el encanto y hermosura de su cuerpo lo distrajo y era espectacular que todo fuese tan glorioso.

Nessie no escuchaba nada, porque no le dolía, como siempre estableció, el tiempo estaba llegando a su término, solo tenía que soportar no perderse en la nada por unos instantes más, lo suficiente para encontrar al culpable y así cobrar su dulce venganza. Pero los músculos perdían potencia, sus latidos eran más fuertes, y se enfoco en recordar los momentos con Jacob, como aunque él no la amara, ella podía decir que pudo amar como una mujer ama a un hombre y aunque no fuese correspondida, solo esperaba que él pudiese disfrutar su comida. Esme tomo el medallón de Jasper y después de sostenerlo un instante con una sonrisa se le devolvió, y así comenzaba la inspección.

Bella se acomodó por segunda vez sobre la superficie, solo se había quedado con Alice que intentaba en asistirla lo mayor posible hasta que Leah y Carlisle regresen de lo que sea que estén haciendo-¿no te arrepientes ahora?- le demando Alice, a lo que Bella frunció el ceño, acariciando su panza- jamás quisiste saber el sexo, y ahora por tu testarudez no tenemos un nombre…-le reprendió cariñosamente. Bella sonrió un poco, pero sus labios no fueron del todo dadores de alegría, ya que las punzadas eran más potentes, y los calmantes no ayudaban, solo la relaja el hecho de que los latidos del bebe se mantuvieran estables.

-bueno, si es un varoncito se llamara…-y fingió pensar- Edward Anthony Junior…-la ilusión estaba en su mirada, iluminada por las expectativas y el futuro- y si es una niña, estuve jugando con algunos nombres, pero todavía no están tan claros…

-¿jugando?- se sentó a un costado de la cama, intentando levantar el animo y no mostrar lo consternarte de toda la situación.

-si, los nombres de mis padres y los tuyos…a ellos le gustaran, algo como, Esmene o tal vez Esmere…

-¡que nombres raros!-rio Alice a lo que la siguió Bella pero sin dejar de acariciar su panza, ya que ahí dentro estaba lo que tanto amaba y aun no conocía pero no dudaba que era perfecto.

-…o tal vez Ren…-y la mano de Bella se detuvo, paralizada mientras que sus ojos pasaban de un lado a otro, de a poco se fue presentando la duda, y trago con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Bella?- le nombro Alice confusa, y de poco Bella comenzó a respirar pesadamente, entrando en pánico, no eran los monitores del bebe que se disparaban sino de ella, las lagrimas que agolparon sus orbes porque el mundo era una mierda y la realidad la peor fueron cayendo del rostro de ella. Desesperada se fue sacando los cables que la monitoreaban para ir levantándose de la cama-¡Bella! ¡Bella! detente…-le pidió agitada sin comprender, pero ella no podía parar, estaba desesperada, porque al fin lo había entendido, la verdad estuvo ahí siempre solo que ella prefirió no verla y las consecuencias eran horribles.

-¡no! ¡No!...-agito la cabeza logrando llegar hasta la puerta.

En el salón Esme pasó de Sue hasta Carmen que también le dio su medallón y ya todos estaban ansiosos ante lo que sucedería, Nessie solo mantuvo la cabeza gacha, mientras estaba sentada como si estuviera cansada; Carlisle se le aproximo un poco, para arrodillarse ante ella.- ¿te encuentras bien?- Renesmee levanto su rostro algo confusa ya que la nada era tan poderosa, perderse entre el vació y concentro su vista hacia el doctor que le visualizaba consternado. Jacob sin moverse de su lado, no dijo nada porque podía escuchar como su corazón luchaba por seguir latiendo ya que todo tomaría el curso que era debido y pacto ya sería consumado. Unos gritos provenientes hizo que todos se asombraran, pero tanto Charlie como Edward fueron hasta ahí donde apareció Bella con los ojos llorosos y una confusa Alice.

-¿amor?- le menciono Edward asustándose, deteniendo la inspección y el culpable trato de alejarse un poco más; pero Bella pareció no escucharle sino que se enfoco en la pequeña joven que por primera vez mostro emociones, como si algo le doliera profundamente, y ambas lo supieron automáticamente. El mentón de Bella tembló descontroladamente, mientras que de poco negaba fervientemente con la cabeza, Edward quiso acercarse a ella pero el escudo estaba activado no permitiendo a nadie a aproximársele-¡Bella!

-¡miénteme!- le grito adolorida sosteniendo su estómago como si tuviera miedo a perderlo, Renesmee se paro de su asiento y una lágrima cayo por el hermoso rostro de la chica, como si lo horrible hubiera afectado su cuerpo-¡por favor! ¡Miénteme!...-lloro desquiciada Bella, mientras que nadie comprendía que pasaba. Camino unos pasos más, donde nadie podía acercársele, pero si permitió que la jovencita entre en su escudo, cuando se encontraron a solo centímetros Bella temblando descontroladamente, levanto su mano para pasar su mano por la mejilla de la joven que cerro los ojos para disfrutar de tal acto que estaba cargado de amor. Edward, frunció el ceño, y agito la cabeza, porque también la verdad lo estaba alcanzando pero no podía tomarla aun cuando le estaba calando los huesos-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le suplico dolorosamente como si la estuvieran matando, y Renesmee sonrió un poco.

-no pude no hacer lo imposible, lo siento…-se disculpo, mientras que eso hizo Bella chillara como si la estuvieran matando, tomándola entre sus brazos, para que no se vaya ni la deje, para evitar lo horrible. Era por primera vez desde hacía años que ella no la tocaba, ese amor que Bella siempre le profano por cada poro y lloro por hacer sufrir a esa hermosa persona- lo siento, siempre fui muy egoísta y quería que todos ustedes estén bien- Bella se aferro como si le faltaran las fuerzas, y no caer en lo horrible- lo siento mucho, mamá…-y el silencio hizo su lugar, hasta que todos lo comprendieron perfectamente, y los gritos junto a los insultos no se hicieron esperar; Edward junto a Charlie y Billy sacaron sus armas para apuntar a Jacob, que mantenía esa sonrisa burlándose de los demás.

-si que tardaron en darse cuenta…-se mofo divertido, mientras que todos le acorralaban hacia una esquina, incluso la dulce Esme estaba llena de odio y abatimiento, ya que ese pequeño bebe ya había sido condenado aun antes de nacer a morir devorado- usted Señor Swan que tanto sabe de magia…-Charlie lloraba tembloroso mientras que su hija lloraba descontrolada sosteniendo a su hija no nacida pero ya adolescente- no se dio cuenta que solo una persona con tantos poderes como lo es la pequeña Renesmee, que usted mismo le dio sus poderes antes de morir, solo necesitaría un demonio para algo tan poderoso como viajar en el tiempo. Para salvarlos a todos ustedes…

-¡mátenlo!-ordeno colérica Bella, llena de rencor, sin soltar a Nessie que solo se dejaba sostener, aprovechando el calor de su madre, que durante mucho tiempo solo pudo imaginar abrazarla. Las balas comenzaron a llover sobre Jacob pero se detenían, paralizándose en el espacio, y la puta sonrisa del esplendoroso mayordomo se agrandaba. Tomando de los hombros de su hija, donde estaban las huellas de las características de Edward y ella misma, que estrangulo un poco su garganta por las ganas de gritar, la miro al rostro-¡desiste del trato! ¡Sácalo!- le grito a lo que la risa diabólica de Jacob ya que nadie se le podía acercar se hizo más profunda como un eco.

-¿espero que haya valido la pena?- dio un paso donde todos se retiraron otro más- sobre tu conciencia esta la muerte de mucha gente- le hablo hacia la puerta pero todos estaban muy concentrados en él como para ver de quien se trataba- todo para pertenecer al consejo, hiciste el trato para tener poderes, ¡eres patética! – Rose se giro para mirar y vio los ojos temerosos de Irina que trataba de escabullirse- como usted lo había sospechado, mi ama, la primera muerte del consejo fue el que hizo el pacto…-esto logro que todos se dieran vuelta, donde Irina no pudo pronunciar palabra cuando una gran sombra se coloco a espaldas suyas, y una gran boca con colmillos filosos y largos como cuchillas, se cernieron sobre su cuello.

-¡No!-vocifero Carmen aterrada por su hija, que trataba de librarse pero los dientes mordieron liberando la sangre y destruyendo la carne a su paso, a lo que la joven Irina murió automáticamente cayendo al piso, desangrada. La sombra rio mostrando sus dientes mientras se alejaba, los movimientos eran confusos, algunos se fueron a fijar a la joven muerta, sus padres y hermanas, otros fueron detrás de la sombra, pero la mayoría seguía apuntando contra el mayordomo.

Renesmee acerco su rostro al de su madre y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, que fue tan dulce y amargo, y el llanto no paraba; porque ya sus músculos estaban tan cansados de ser corpóreos, de existir y los latidos de su corazón eran pesados y agotadores, pero ya no le dolía. Cuando se separo un poco, tomo el rostro de su madre entre sus manos y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella-te amo mamá…-Jacob abrió la boca, donde sus dientes tomaron más tamaño pero su cuerpo fue deformándose convirtiéndose en una gran sombra con dientes blancos y hablo.

-el tiempo se acabó…-y los gritos de dolor de Bella no se dejaron esperar, a lo que la estructura de Nessie perdió su corporeidad, Bella cayo hacia adelante tomando su estómago chillando porque no podía ser todo tan cruel y Renesmee se elevo por los aires, cerrando los ojos, y como si alguien la tomara del pecho se fue dirigiendo hacia la puerta, hacia donde la sombra había huido, pasando las paredes como si fuese un fantasma. El escudo de Bella se quito y Carlisle junto Leah fueron para atenderla, ya que las contracciones eran potentes, indicando que el bebe ya venía, que Renesmee Carlie Cullen al fin nacería.

-¡NO! ¡Renesmee!- le suplico gritando pero la nada es tan hermosa y no duele nada, solo le faltaba destruir al demonio y todo ya estaría arreglado. Con Edward a la cabeza, que no sabía como actuar todos la siguieron y vieron como ella mantenía los ojos cerrados con una gran sonrisa, ya que recordaba todo, sus padres, sus tíos, sus amigos, su mundo y ahora todo sería reparado y ella dejaría de existir. Fue hasta el patio donde la gran sombra gris tomaba más tamaño y sus dientes tenía la sangre de Irina, estaba en espera de ellos para seguir destruyendo ahora que ya no tenía que respetar ningún pacto ya que la otra parte estaba muerta.

Edward y varios más sacaron sus armas para dispararles pero nada surtía efecto, ya que la sombra era fuerte-¡no lo hagas!- le imploro Edward a su hija, y con el sol sus cabellos cobrizos, igual que los suyos parecían brillar-¡por favor no!

-ven aquí si te atreves- le desafeo la sombra gris, deseoso de comer más carne humana, pero Nessie ya no escuchaba nada, sino que flotaba perdida entre sus recuerdos, atraída hasta él como si fuese un magneto; y todo era tan maravillosos, ya que ellos reirían, ellos tendrían una oportunidad, y les extrañaría aunque eso no importaba cuando uno es la nada. Podía sentir sobre su piel todavía los besos de Jacob y también se quedo con eso, porque él se la devoraría y aunque eso no era algo que realmente querría de él, ya no importaba, ya que el demonio sería destruido y el horror jamás pasaría. Pero como todo estaba planeado desde un principio, detrás suyo apareció un demonio peor y mas horrible, Jacob, que lo sostuvo, envolviéndolo para que no se moviera ni intentara huir y las suplicas de los demás se acrecentó.

Un tono horrible como un hueco salió de la boca llena de colmillos filosos de Jacob y estableció- es tiempo de que todo se cumpla, Vasili…-el demonio gris se quedo petrificado ya que sabían su nombre y por ende la manera de destruirlo, y Nessie se movía más rápidamente ubicándose a unos centímetros para estirar sus manos para sostenerlo, abriendo los ojos, donde la marca del pacto se encendió como nunca y se enfoco hacia él para comenzar a torturarlo y destruirlo.

Y el ojo brillo, brillo tan potente y hermoso, tan magnifico que abarco todo, cubriendo todo el cielo y la tierra, mientras que Vassili gritaba, en agonía y sufrimiento, tratando de escapar, de protegerse de la quemazón, como su esencia se transformaba en puro dolor, mientras que las llamas le consumían por dentro pero no lo dejaban en paz, jamás le dejarían en paz. Pero no eran los gritos del demonio los más fuertes sino los de Edward, cayendo de rodillas, por no ser más rápido, arrodillado lloro y suplico por clemencia, ya que el resplandor no le permitía moverse a salvarla, a salvar a su pequeña hija, que sostenía al demonio entre sus brazos mientras dirigía todo su poder hacia él. La misericordia no existía para Nessie, porque ella no lo quería, solo estaba complacida que todo haya salido perfectamente, como siempre lo soñó y añoro, arriesgo todo, dio todo para lograrlo y lo había conseguido y cada instante podía sentir como su propio corazón bombeaba con más fuerza, porque esa realidad ya no era la suya, ya nada de ello era suyo, porque ella dejaba de existir de a poco para tomar otra forma que estaría igual de condenada. Todos chillaron en dolor, para que ella se detenga, porque no era posible que algo tan malvado sucediera, pero pasaba, y no había nada de lo que hicieran o dijeran que pudiera detenerlo; mientras que Vasili lloraba lágrimas de sangre de ojos que no poseía, porque todo su interior explotaba una y otra vez a lo el sufrimiento no podía ser descrito de ninguna manera.

Jacob fue soltando a la sombra para posicionarse a un costado volviendo a tomar su forma bípeda, con sus facciones complacidas, y ya no le dolía a Nessie solo estaba cansada pero en forma casi placentera, mientras que en sus manos Vasili era consumido, achicando su extensión, destruido una y mil veces sin piedad alguna. Edward se cubrió el rostro porque no podía soportarlo, porque su hija sería devorada y no había forma de detenerlo; cuando levanto la cabeza derrotado, vio como la hermosa Renesmee soltó a la sombra y esta se deshizo como si fuese humo, y los gritos de Vasili se acabaron. Quiso acercarse, lo intento pero sus pies no respondían, pero Rose si pudo moverse temblando horrorizada pero cuando llego a Nessie no pudo tocarla ya que ella también era ahora sobrenatural y no tenía pertenencia en este mundo. Nessie se dio vuelta, ahora parándose en el piso y se giro hacia ellos, donde todos ellos, estaban llorando en forma desesperada y sintió pena por ellos, ya que los amaba pero ya no era posible cambiar lo que ya había pasado, el pacto había sido consumado, y lo demostraba su ojo donde ya no estaba la marca del pacto, sino que solo se presentaba el color chocolate de sus orbes.

Camino unos pasos donde estaba su padre arrodillado destruido y paso cerca de él pero sin tocarlo ya que no compartían el mismo plano, la mano por los cabellos de él.-lo siento, pero no tuve opción…-se disculpo pero su padre no quería escuchar solo agitaba la cabeza negando la realidad- fue necesario…si tengo que pagar el precio lo hare, no me importa perder el alma…

-¿y quien dijo que ibas a perder el alma?- interrumpió juguetón Jacob haciendo que Renesmee se girara a verlo. Los labios de él mostraban su maldad y ella no comprendió a que se refería-mi ama, que yo sea un come almas no significa que vaya comer la suya…

Frunciendo el ceño, intento comprender a lo que solo logro pronunciar- pero el trato…-los ojos de Jacob se iluminaron felizmente.

-el pacto fue que usted me daría su alma y yo podría hacer lo que quiera con ella…-Renesmee perdió más color a lo que se agito pasmada, mientras que las voces de los demás se fueron elevando-…la eternidad es muy larga y yo planeo disfrutarla junto a usted, mi pequeña Renesmee- tomando impulso Edward, rencoroso se paro para sujetar a Renesmee, pero Jacob levanto la mano despidiéndose- adiós…nos vemos en 15 años…-y como si un gran viento pasase, Nessie giro la cabeza sorprendida para mirar a su padre, donde vio el miedo en él, ella simplemente desapareció, como si jamás hubiese estado ahí y Jacob, rio alegre-…ella es mía, no lo olviden.- y también desapareció disolviéndose en el aire; dejando a todos los demás solos.

Dentro de la mansión Cullen entro lentamente, no sabía que hacer, podía escuchar las voces mentales de sus hermanos y cuñados detrás de él, más sus llantos, su suegro iba a su lado, pero se mantenía rígido; pasaron al lado de la sala donde estaban los Denali, junto a unos pocos llorando sobre el cadáver de Irina y prefirió no verlo sino seguir ese ruido que tanto le estaba haciendo feliz y condenándolo a la miseria, el llanto de un bebe. Paso la cabeza por sus cabellos antes de entrar después de Charlie, donde en medio de la habitación estaba Bella llorando desconsoladamente con un bebe entre sus brazos; Charlie no pudo dar otro paso cuando cayo rendido llorando como un infante, porque necesitaba que alguien salve a su nieta y no había nadie con el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Esme lloraba junto a su marido pero Edward no se fijo en ellos sino que siguió su paso hacia la cama, hasta posicionarse al lado de su esposa y su beba.

Bella levanto la cabeza para mirarle y los ojos de ella estaban hinchados por tanto llorar; así que para huir de la pena de ella, cometió el error de fijarse en el bebe, que dejo de llorar un poco, pequeño y hermoso, abrió un poco los ojos, donde en el orbe derecho se podía notar la estrella de cinco puntas que brillaba violáceo donde se demostraba que el pacto fue sellado y en 15 años, el magnífico mayordomo vendría a buscar su paga por el servicio prestado, pero no el alma de la pequeña Nessie sino que ella misma para tenerla para toda la eternidad para disfrutarla y complacerse con ella, ya que ese siempre fue el objetivo de él, desde la primera vez que la vio, ya que hasta los demonios se enamoran y la jovencita tuvo la desdicha de que él se enamorara de ella, y ella de él.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por haber leído. Besos._


	8. NO HAY CONTINUACIÓN

_**HOLA, ME OLVIDE DE AVISAR XD**_

_BUENO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DE AVISAR, PERO ME HIZO ACORDAR KRI BLACK (POR CIERTO, GRACIAS) ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE CONTINUACIÓN, YA SÉ QUE ME LA PIDIERON, PERO PARA MI NO HAY NADA MÁS QUE CONTAR, ROMPERÍA EL ENCANTO SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA, BUENO ESO CREO YO JJEE. LAMENTO SI ESO DECEPCIONA, PERO CONSIDERO QUE ES MEJOR ASÍ, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y HABER LEÍDO, BESOS. _

_CUALQUIER COSITA ME AVISAN BESOS, SI LES GUSTARON ESTE CUENTO LE INVITO A LEER MIS HISTORIAS Y SI PREFIEREN TENGO "PUEDES RESPIRAR DE NUEVO, HE REGRESADO" ES TAMBIÉN SOBRE NESSIE Y JACOB. TAMBIEN SI QUIEREN VISITEN MIS BLOG, LOS LINK ESTAN EN MI PERFIL, BESITOS.  
_


End file.
